Stille Wasser sind tief
by Ronny ferocia
Summary: Laineth interessiert sich für andere Dinge als andere in ihrem Alter und ist ziemlich zurückhaltend und schüchtern. Ihre beste Freundin Vanye dagegen, ist genau das Gegenteil. Laineth möchte sich dem Einfluss ihrer Freundin entziehen. Ob ihr das gelin
1. Default Chapter

A/N: so meine lieben leser. diese geschichte ist ein versuch, etwas ernsteres zu schreiben. sie wird garantiert nicht todernst werden, da mir schon wieder sehr viel blödsinn einfällt, aber sie wird mit sicherheit einen tieferen hintergrund haben. bitte sagt mir, ob euch diese art meines schreibens (klingt das gestochen) gefällt. wenn ja, würde ich mich über jede kleine review freuen. auch anregungen und verbesserungen eventueller fehler sind immer erwünscht. jetzt will ich euch aber nicht länger vom lesen abhalten! viel spaß!!  
  
(natürlich sind legolas und co. nicht meinem kleinen hirn entsprungen (J.R.R. Tolkien ist ein Genie), doch die andern elben und was sonst noch herumspaziert gehören mir)  
  
Party? Nein danke!  
  
"He, habt ihr schon gehört?? Im Königspalast steigt heute eine riesige Fete! Leggi lässt es sich nicht nehmen seinen Geburtstag gebührend zu feiern!! Schließlich wird er heute 800 Jahre alt und somit volljährig! Hoffentlich gibt's genug zu trinken! Obwohl ich mir bei unserem Prinzen da wohl eher keine Sorgen machen muss!"  
  
Die Person, die diese frohe Kunde verbreitet hatte und unter den herumstehenden Elben einen wahren Freudentaumel ausgelöst hatte, entfernte sich mit federnden Schritten wieder, um die Nachricht gleich zum nächsten Grüppchen weiterzugeben.  
  
"Oh, ist das aufregend!! Darf da wirklich jeder kommen, der will??"  
  
Vanye, eine junge Elbin war ganz aufgeregt. "Da müssen wir unbedingt hin!! Seid ihr dabei??", wollte sie wissen.  
  
Ihre Freundinnen nickten zustimmend und waren ganz Feuer und Flamme für dieses Vorhaben, nur Laineth stand schweigend daneben.  
  
"He, was ist denn mit dir los? Welche Laus ist denn dir über die Leber gelaufen?? Du kommst doch auch mit oder?", wollte Vanye wissen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete die Elbe langsam, "Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Party was für mich ist! Du weißt doch, dass da meistens nur getanzt und geflirtet und was weiß ich noch alles gemacht wird. Ich hasse tanzen! Und außerdem bin ich viiiiel zu schüchtern. Ich glaube, ich gehe lieber nicht mit!"  
  
"Na komm! Hab dich nicht so! Du bist meine beste Freundin und ich möchte sooo gerne, dass du mitgehst!! Tu`s für mich!!! Du gehst sonst auch nirgendwo mit!", versuchte Vanye sie zu überzeugen.  
  
"Ha ha! Schön wär's! Ich lass mich sowieso jedes Mal von dir überreden, also komm mir nicht damit, dass ich nirgendwo mitgehe!", antwortete Laineth patzig.  
  
"Ach komm! Das wird bestimmt lustig!! Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht alleine lasse!! Biiiitte!", bettelte Vanye. Sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin es hasste, wenn sie alleine irgendwo im Raum stand.  
  
Laineth sah ihre Freundin unschlüssig an.  
  
Vanye war sehr unternehmungslustig und kontaktfreudig und hatte am liebsten eine ganze Horde Menschen um sich herum, währen sie selber schüchtern und zurückhaltend war, und deshalb immer im Schatten ihrer Freundin stand. Ihr fiel immer ein passender Spruch ein, ganz egal wie blöd der vorangegangene gewesen war.  
  
Laineth seufzte.  
  
Sie hatte absolut keine Lust heute Abend auf diese Geburtstagsfeier des Elbenprinzen Legolas zu gehen, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte ihre Freundin recht damit, dass sie sonst nie jemanden kennen lernen würde.  
  
Ach, als schüchternes Wesen hatte man es schon schwer!  
  
"Na, was ist jetzt? Ich komm' dich in einer halben Stunde abholen!", unterbrach Vanye sie in ihren Gedanken.  
  
"Aber.!", wollte Laineth etwas erwidern, doch es war schon zu spät.  
  
Die Elbe war schon davongerannt, um sich für den Abend herzurichten.  
  
Oh wie sie es hasste sich herausputzen zu müssen!!! Außerdem kam sie gegen ihre Freundin mit ihrer supertollen Ausstrahlung sowieso nicht an.  
  
Man müsste schon die wunderschönste Elbe sein, um gegen Vanye auch nur den Hauch einer Chance zu haben!  
  
Und das war sie nun mal nicht.  
  
Laineth fand sich selber nicht hässlich, aber eben auch nicht wunderschön.  
  
Sie war ganz zufrieden mit sich, abgesehen von ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die jede Elbe an sich nicht so toll fand (ja, auch Elben haben Dinge, die ihnen an sich selber nicht so gut gefallen, obwohl sie natürlich ziemlich perfekte Körper haben).  
  
Missmutig trottete sie nach Hause.  
  
Sie gab ihren Eltern bescheid, dass sie am Abend nicht zu Hause wäre, was diese nur mit einem Kopfnicken bedachten.  
  
Natürlich wusste jeder Elb in ganz Düsterwald, dass der Prinz heute Geburtstag hatte und kein Elternpaar wollte seine Kinder daran hindern, dieses einmalige Fest zu besuchen und ein bisschen königliche Luft zu schnappen.  
  
Laineth's kleiner Bruder würde natürlich auch hingehen.  
  
Er war nicht wirklich klein (er war sogar einen Kopf größer als seine Schwester), er war nur zwei Jahre jünger als Laineth, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich irgendwie für ihn verantwortlich.  
  
Er war ihr Bruder und wenn es jemand wagen sollte, ihm etwas anzutun, würde er es mit ihr zu tun bekommen!  
  
Sie wusste, dass sie gegen die meisten jugendlichen Elben nichts ausrichten konnte, wenn diese wirklich aggressiv waren, aber wenn sie wütend genug war, konnte auch sie schmerzhafte Schläge austeilen.  
  
Ihren Eltern gefiel dieser Beschützerinstinkt nicht so sehr, da es sich für eine weibliche Elbe nicht ziemte sich zu schlagen.  
  
Es war schon bei männlichen Elben nicht gern gesehen, aber bei einem Mädchen war so etwas einfach undenkbar.  
  
Vanye würde einen eventuellen Angreifer einfach dazu überreden, dass er sein Opfer in Ruhe ließ.  
  
Niedergeschlagen stand die kleine Elbe vor ihrem Kleiderschrank.  
  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie heute Abend anziehen sollte, doch sie hatte auch nicht viel Zeit, um darüber nachzugrübeln, da ihre Freundin bald auftauchen würde.  
  
Schließlich entschied sie sich für ein grünes Kleid, das ihre Augen sehr gut zur Geltung brachte und eng am Körper anlag.  
  
Wenn sie sich schon herausputzen musste, dann aber auch richtig!  
  
Da Elben von Natur aus schöne Gesichter und unproblematische Haut haben, musste sich Laineth nur ein bisschen zurechtmachen. Wenigstens etwas blieb ihr erspart.  
  
Endlich war sie fertig.  
  
Vanye musste jeden Augenblick vor der Türe stehen.  
  
Langsam wurde Laineth nervös. In ihrem Bauch hatte sich ein komisches Kribbeln breit gemacht.  
  
Wie der heutige Abend wohl werden würde?  
  
Es waren sicher auch andere Freundinnen von ihr da, aber Vanye war nun mal ihre beste Freundin und es war deprimierend zu sehen, wie diese innerhalb kürzester Zeit von Jungen umgeben war.  
  
Es war immer dasselbe. Ihre Freundin war der umschwärmte Star der Runde, während sie total übersehen wurde und nur ein lästiges Anhängsel war.  
  
Als sie mit ihren Gedanken so weit gekommen war, kamen ihr wieder Zweifel, ob sie heute Abend wirklich auf die Geburtstagsfeier des Prinzen gehen sollte.  
  
Sie hatte absolut keine Lust dazu.  
  
Der Abend würde so verlaufen, wie jeder andere auch. Sie würde nur noch deprimierter und eingeschüchterter werden.  
  
Doch jetzt war es zu spät um einen Rückzieher zu machen.  
  
Vanye hatte eben an der Tür geklopft und wartete auf ihre Freundin. Sie würde keine Ausrede gelten lassen.  
  
Mit einem herzzerreißenden Seufzer stand Laineth auf und öffnete die Türe.  
  
"Hey, du siehst heute ja richtig gut aus!", begrüßte Vanye sie.  
  
"Danke!", beantwortete Laineth dieses zweifelhafte Kompliment.  
  
Vanye sah wie erwartet umwerfend aus. Sie trug ein beiges Kleid, das ihren Körper perfekt betonte. Um den Hals hatte sie eine hübsche Silberkette gelegt und eine rote rose zierte ihr dunkelbraunes Haar.  
  
Laineth's Laune sank um noch ein paar Stockwerke tiefer, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war.  
  
"Soll das heißen, dass ich sonst nicht gut aussehe?", versuchte sie zu scherzen.  
  
"Ach komm! Du weißt, dass das nicht so ist! Was machst du überhaupt für ein Gesicht? Du siehst ja aus, als ob du zu einer Hinrichtung gehen würdest!!", erwiderte ihre Freundin.  
  
"So fühle ich mich auch!", murmelte Laineth vor sich hin.  
  
Doch Vanye hatte sie nicht gehört und zerrte an ihrem Handgelenk.  
  
Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, bis sie endlich im königlichen Palast waren. Wer heute wohl alles dort war?? Sicher kannte sie ein paar Leute! Das würde ein lustiger Abend werden!!  
  
A/N: na, wie hat euch der anfang gefallen?? na ja, es ist noch nicht wirklich viel passiert, aber das kommt noch, versprochen!! aber ich würde mich trotzdem sehr über eure meinungen in form von kleinen reviews freuen!!! 


	2. Alte Bekanntschaften

A/N es freut mich, dass euch der anfang der geschichte so gut gefallen hat. ich hoffe, ich kann euch mit dem zweiten kapitel auch wieder zufriedenstellen!! viel spaß beim lesen. (ich bin die nächsten drei wochen auf urlaub und kann daher kein neues kapitel uploaden!! ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir dieses kurze päuschen verzeihen und bleibt mir trotzdem treu!)  
  
Alte Bekanntschaften  
  
"Hey, seht mal wer da ist!! Vanye!!! Und Laineth! Dass man euch auch wieder mal sieht?", wurden sie von Alassë begrüßt (sie hatten sich zwar erst vor einer halben Stunde getrennt, aber die Elbe neigte gerne zu Übertreibungen).  
  
Alassë war eine ihrer Freundinnen und wie auch Vanye war sie ganz begeistert von dem Gedanken, dass sie heute Abend seeehr viele männliche Elben kennen lernen würden. Vielleicht würde sie sogar Prinz Legolas einmal aus nächster Nähe sehen!! Das wäre ein Traum!!  
  
Doch bevor das Mädchen weiterträumen konnte, hatte Mereniel, ihre beste Freundin, sie schon am Arm gepackt und mitgeschleppt.  
  
Immerhin standen sie immer noch außerhalb des königlichen Palastes und würden das höchstwahrscheinlich auch noch lange tun, wenn sie sich nicht endlich ein bisschen nach vorne schmuggelten.  
  
Laineth hasste es von so vielen Menschen umgeben zu sein.  
  
Es war nicht so, dass sie etwa Platzangst gehabt hätte, sie konnte nur das Gedränge der Elben und die zickigen Streitereien der Elbinnen nicht ausstehen.  
  
Mereniel hatte es geschafft, ihnen einen Weg bis zum großen Eingangstor des Palastes zu bahnen.  
  
Doch auch wenn man einmal so weit gekommen war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass man sofort und ohne Probleme eingelassen wurde. Es waren nämlich soooo viele Elben versammelt, dass die königliche Wache am Tor alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, damit nicht zu viele Elben auf einmal in den Palast strömten. Sie sollten ja auf dem Weg in den großen Festsaal nicht alles zertrümmern was an den Seiten der Gänge stand.  
  
Doch Vanye kannte einen Elben der Wache und als sie ihm ein überaus bezauberndes Lächeln geschenkt hatte, kamen sie ohne Probleme hinein.  
  
Hinter sich hörten sie einige der Wartenden lauten protestieren, doch sie ließen sich dadurch nicht stören. Man musste eben wissen, wen man kennen musste und wen nicht!  
  
Verwundert und mit großen Augen sahen sich die vier Mädchen um.  
  
Sie hatten natürlich gewusst, dass ihr König große Schätze und wertvolle Gegenstände besaß, aber dass es so viele und so prunkvolle waren, hätten sie nicht gedacht. "Also wenn ich so viele wertvolle Sachen hätte, würde ich sie nicht einfach so im Gang stehen lassen, während hunderte von fremden Leuten durch mein Haus marschieren!", sprach Mereniel aus was sie alle dachten.  
  
"Dafür bin ich ja da!", hörten sie plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme aus einer Nische zu ihnen sprechen. Erschrocken waren die Mädchen stehen geblieben und sahen zu, wie ein elbischer Soldat seinen Platz verließ und auf sie zukam. Hatten sie etwas Falsches gesagt?  
  
"Berion!", rief Vanye plötzlich aus und lief auf den Elben zu.  
  
Stürmisch fiel sie ihm um den Hals. "Wie lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen? Ach, dass muss Ewigkeiten her sein! Ich bin sooo froh dass du da bist!", brachte sie ihre Freude lautstark zum Ausdruck.  
  
Der Wächter war zuerst ein wenig perplex ob dieses stürmischen Angriffs gewesen, doch als er erkannt hatte, wer da in seinen Armen lag, drückte er Vanye an sich.  
  
"Vany mein Schätzchen! Das ist aber eine Überraschung! Was machst du denn hier?", wollte er fröhlich wissen.  
  
"Na was denkst du, was ich hier mache?? Ich bin hergekommen, um das Silber zu polieren!", witzelte sie.  
  
Die beiden setzten ihr Gespräch angeregt fort während Laineth schmollend daneben stand. Na toll. Es ging schon wieder los!  
  
"Was ist denn? Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", wollte Alassë grinsend wissen.  
  
"Ich? Eifersüchtig? Wie kommst du denn darauf?? Nee, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig wegen Berion, aber es wäre nett gewesen, wenn er mich wenigstens gegrüßt hätte! Mich kennt er schließlich auch! Aber nein! Oh, Vany mein Schätzchen, wie geht`s dir denn so? Soll ich dich gleich vernaschen oder erst später?", imitierte Laineth gekonnt die Stimme des männlichen Elben.  
  
"Ich weiß genau, was du meinst!!", seufzte Alassë, "Weißt du, der war sogar mal mein Lover!"  
  
"Wie bitte? Sag das noch mal!", forderte Laineth ihre Freundin auf.  
  
"Ja, du hast schon richtig gehört! Berion und ich waren einmal ein süßes, kleines Liebespaar, aber dieser Blödmann von einem Elben hat sich einfach nicht mehr gemeldet!! Aber grüßen tut er mich genauso wenig wie dich! Aber dafür ist er ganz begeistert von Mereniel!", bestätigte die Elbin das eben gesagte.  
  
"Das ist ja wieder typisch Mann! Die sehen natürlich wieder nur die Mädchen mit der tollen Ausstrahlung oder dem tollen Aufputz! Aber die wirklich intelligenten interessieren sie gar nicht! Obwohl Intelligenz absolut überhaupt nichts mit Langeweile oder Verkrampftheit oder was weiß ich noch alles zu tun hat!", beschwerte sich Laineth. "Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass Vanye sehr wohl sehr intelligent ist! Ach, das ist sooo ungerecht!"  
  
Die kleine Elbe war wieder einmal leicht depressiv geworden, doch Alassë nahm sie an der Hand und ging mit ihr in den großen Festsaal.  
  
Es war wirklich ein riesiger Saal.  
  
Der weiße Marmor blitzte zwischen den Unmengen von Blumen hervor und von den Wänden und der Decke hingen silberne Bänder herunter, die unglaubliche Lichtreflexe hervorriefen.  
  
Der ganze Raum sah aus wie verzaubert. Der süße Duft der Blumen gab dem Raum zusätzlich ein sehr besonderes Flair.  
  
"Komm, heute Abend werden wir uns genauso amüsieren wie alle anderen! Du brauchst gar nicht so zweifelnd herzusehen!", versuchte Alassë ihre Freundin aufzumuntern.  
  
"Ach ja! Schön wär's!", seufzte diese und ließ sich von den Elbenmassen mittreiben.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen durchstreiften den ganzen Saal auf der Suche nach bekannten Gesichtern.  
  
Sie grüßten hierhin und dorthin und stellten sich für ein paar Minuten zu einer Gruppe Gleichaltriger dazu, aber sie konnten niemanden wirklich interessanten entdecken.  
  
Plötzlich zog Alassë Laineth am Arm. "Sieh mal mit wem Vanye jetzt wieder flirtet!", flüsterte sie. Ein paar Meter weiter stand Vanye und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihrem Lehrmeister.  
  
Die Elbe hatte schon immer einen guten Draht zu ihm gehabt und vor allem auf Festen trafen sie sich immer wieder und quatschten ein Weilchen.  
  
"Jaja, so ist es eben wenn man von allen geliebt und gemocht wird! Langeweile? Was ist das?", murmelte Laineth vor sich hin.  
  
"Ach komm, so schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht! Es ist nur ihr Lehrmeister!!", versuchte Alassë ihre Freundin abzulenken.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß!", seufzte diese, "Aber ich kann heute Abend nichts anderes tun als mich selber immer weiter runter zu ziehen. Ich wollte immer schon mal wissen, wie es ist, wenn man im Selbstmitleid badet!", sagte das Mädchen sarkastisch.  
  
Dann hörten die beiden plötzlich ein feines, gläsernes Klingen. Nach und nach verstummten alle Gespräche im großen Saal und alle Augen wandten sich zur Bühne, die an einer Seite aufgebaut worden war.  
  
Dort erschien unter wiederaufwallendem Jubeln und Tosen der König, der alle Gäste herzlich zu diesem Fest willkommen hieß. Dann bat er seinen Sohn auf die Bühne, der noch lauter empfangen wurde.  
  
Legolas genoss es sichtlich, dass alle ihm zujubelten.  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein hübsches Gesicht. Nach einer Weile hob er die Hand, zum Zeichen, dass alle ruhig sein sollten, da er etwas sagen wollte.  
  
"Ach, ist er nicht süß!", schwärmte Alassë vor sich hin. Gebannt hing sie an des Elben Lippen.  
  
A/N na, wie war's?? würde mich über reviews freuen!! 


	3. Die Prinzenrede

A/N: halli, hallo, da bin ich wieder! tut mir leid, dass ich euch so lange warten ließ, aber dafür gibt's diesmal auch ein extra langes kapitel. ich hoffe, es gefällt euch wieder so gut wie das letzte. die vielen rewievs haben mich beinahe vom stuhl gehauen!! es tat mir richtig leid, dass ich nicht sofort weiterschreiben konnte, aber das habe ich jetzt ja nachgeholt!! also, viel spaß!!  
  
"Als allererstes möchte ich mich bei euch allen bedanken, dass ihr heute so zahlreich erschienen seid! Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass ich sooo beliebt bin!", begann er mit einem Zwinkern.  
  
Die Menge brach in lautes Gelächter aus, da man dem Prinzen ansah, dass er sich seiner Wirkung auf andere Elben, im speziellen auf weibliche, sehr wohl bewusst war.  
  
"Außerdem möchte ich meinem Vater danken, der dieses wunderbare Fest, ich hoffe doch dass es wunderbar wird, überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hat.  
  
Da ich selber leider hoffnungslos untalentiert im Organisieren von Festlichkeiten bin, hat er mich erst gar nicht rangelassen!", fuhr er fort.  
  
Wieder begann sich die Menge vor Lachen zu winden.  
  
"Ist er nicht göttlich? Er sieht toll aus, ist Prinz des Düsterwaldes, hat einen unglaublichen Humor und ist zudem noch Single! Was sagst du dazu?", flüsterte Alassë ihrer Freundin leise ins Ohr.  
  
Laineth sah sie abschätzend an. Ihre Freundin hatte sich doch nicht etwa auch schon von diesem arroganten Schleimbeutel einwickeln lassen, oder? Man musste ihn sich doch nur einmal ansehen!  
  
OK, sie gab ja zu, dass er wirklich nicht schlecht aussah, aber wie er sich aufführte!  
  
So witzig war er nun auch wieder nicht. Und nach allem was ihr Bruder erzählt hatte, konnte er sehr egoistisch und hochnäsig sein.  
  
Dieser kannte ihn nämlich von verschiedenen sportlichen Wettkämpfen, die die Jungelben liebend gerne veranstalteten.  
  
In letzter Zeit war er immer besser mit dem Prinzen ausgekommen und war sogar in die Mannschaft Legolas' aufgenommen worden, was natürlich eine große Ehre war.  
  
Aber warum dachte sie überhaupt über ihn nach? Er interessierte sie doch überhaupt nicht, also konnte es ihr egal sein, wie er war und was er tat, oder?  
  
Laineth beschloss ehrlich zu sich selber zu sein.  
  
Wer fühlte sich denn nicht von diesem jungen, attraktiven Elben angezogen, der wirklich Humor hatte und, wenn man es genau betrachtete, doch nicht sooo eingebildet war. Da war auch sie keine Ausnahme. Und sein leichtes Lächeln war einfach traumhaft.  
  
Doch Laineth zwang sich, nicht so wie ihre Freundin einfach wie gelähmt dazustehen und den Prinzen anzuhimmeln.  
  
OK, auch sie würde wahrscheinlich zu Stein erstarren, wenn Legolas auf die absolut unwahrscheinliche Idee kommen würde, sie anzusprechen, doch abseits solcher Wahnvorstellungen würde sie einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und nicht alles um sie herum vergessen, wenn sie ihn sah.  
  
Sie wollte nicht abhängig von eingebildeten Gefühlen für einen Elben sein, der sie sowieso niemals beachten würde.  
  
Der Prinz des Düsterwalds hatte inzwischen seine Ansprache erfolgreich beendet und hatte sich unter das "gemeine" Elbenvolk gemischt.  
  
Ja, das nannte man Volksnähe! Schon König Thranduil hatte sich immer bemüht einen guten Kontakt mit seinen Untergebenen aufrecht zu erhalten, aber so weit wie sein Sohn wäre er nie gegangen.  
  
Alassë hatte sich inzwischen wieder von ihrer Erstarrung erholt und blickte ihre Freundin entschuldigend an.  
  
Sie wusste, wie sehr Laineth es hasste, wenn man sich so abhängig von jemandem machte, dass man nicht mehr selber denken konnte. Sie achtete sonst auch immer darauf, dass sie nicht zu sehr in Verzückung über ein männliches Wesen in ihrer Gegenwart ausbrach, aber bei Legolas musste sie einfach eine Ausnahme machen. Laineth würde es schon verstehen.  
  
Ihre Freundin sah sie auch wirklich nur mit einem leichten Grinsen an, was Alassë unglaublich erleichterte. Sie mochte Lai wirklich sehr gern und wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht durch solche winzigen Kleinigkeiten stören.  
  
Wieder vor Unternehmungslust sprühend packte sie plötzlich Laineth's Hand und zog sie mit sich.  
  
"He, warum hast du es plötzlich so eilig?", wollte diese verwundert wissen, als sie am Arm ihrer Freundin durch die Halle stolperte.  
  
"Lai, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss den Prinzen einfach einmal in meinem Leben aus der Nähe sehen! Ich muss! Bitte sei mir nicht böse!", antwortete diese, ohne ihre Augen von der Stelle zu lassen, an der sich plötzlich eine große Elbentraube gebildet hatte.  
  
"Ist schon OK! Warum sollte ich dir böse deswegen sein?", beruhigte Laineth ihre Freundin.  
  
"Ich hab mir nur gedacht, dass du etwas dagegen haben könntest, da du sonst immer so spöttisch von unserem Prinzen redest!", war die Erklärung von Alassë.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber ich habe beschlossen, mich von nun an ein bisschen damit zurückzuhalten!", war die überraschende Antwort von Laineth.  
  
Alassë war so überrascht von Laineth's plötzlichem Sinneswandel, dass sie mitten im Elbengetümmel einfach stehen blieb und ihre Freundin perplex musterte.  
  
"Was ist? Man kann seine Meinung doch auch mal ändern, oder?", wollte Laineth ein bisschen ärgerlich wissen.  
  
Sie wollte nicht, dass Alassë ihre Gründe für diese Veränderung ihres Denkens erfuhr. Niemand sollte wissen, wie sie sich in Gegenwart von gutaussehenden männlichen Elben fühlte, vor allem, wenn sie absolut unerreichbar für sie waren.  
  
Ihre Freundinnen dachten, dass sie jeden Elben zuerst genau unter die Lupe nehmen wollte, bevor sie überhaupt daran dachte ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Deshalb wäre sie einfach ein bisschen zurückhaltender als sie.  
  
Doch die Wahrheit war, dass Laineth einfach Angst davor hatte, von einem Elben ausgelacht zu werden, wenn sie ihn ansprechen würde und da sie neben Vanye, mit der sie ab und zu ausging, ziemlich unscheinbar wirkte, war sie auch noch nie von jemandem angesprochen worden, den sie vorher noch nicht gekannt hätte.  
  
Das machte sie sehr unsicher.  
  
Auch hatte sie in früheren Jahren oft Probleme damit gehabt mit gleichaltrigen Elben, mit denen sie sich trafen zu unterhalten oder etwas zu unternehmen.  
  
Sie war nämlich von Natur aus ein wenig zurückhaltend und die etwas strenge Erziehung ihrer Eltern trug noch dazu bei, dass sie bald als verschüchtertes, langweiliges Mädchen galt, das immer nur zu Hause saß und lernte.  
  
Auch Elben kommen natürlich nicht mit dem gesamten Wissen ihrer Ahnen auf die Welt und müssen viele Dinge noch lernen. Das geschah meistens dadurch, dass die jungen Elben zu Hause von ihren Eltern oder von Verwandten unterrichtet wurden.  
  
Laineth war sehr gelehrig und liebte es, Bücher und alte Schriften zu lesen. Manche fand sie so spannend, dass sie sie geradezu verschlang.  
  
Das brachte ihr den Ruf ein, dass sie auch nach den Unterrichtsstunden immer noch mehr Wissen in ihren Kopf hineinstopfen würde und sich für etwas Besseres halten würde.  
  
Doch das hielten die anderen Jungelben, darunter auch Berion, nicht unbedingt für aufregend und toll und sie ließen sich auch von Laineths und gelegentlich Vanyes Beteuerungen, dass das nicht so sei, nicht davon abbringen.  
  
Dadurch fühlte sich Laineth nie richtig in der Gemeinschaft der Gleichaltrigen angenommen, obwohl sie so oft wie möglich bei deren Unternehmungen dabei war.  
  
Doch da sie dort verständlicherweise auch nicht gerade vor Gesprächigkeit sprühte, behielt sie ihren Außenseiterstatus. Die einzigen Dinge, die die anderen zu ihr sagten, waren spöttische oder abschätzige Bemerkungen, die sie wie Dolchstöße trafen.  
  
Laineth versuchte zwar, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber ihr ging es in dieser Zeit sehr schlecht.  
  
Sie weinte zwar nicht oft und das auch nur, wenn sie zu Hause im Bett lag, aber sie wurde immer verschlossener und ihr fröhliches Lachen, das früher oft durch das Haus geklungen hatte wurde immer seltener.  
  
Ihre Eltern schienen nichts zu bemerken und Vanye war zu sehr damit beschäftig verschiedenste Freundschaften zu knüpfen, um sich um ihre Sorgen zu kümmern.  
  
Einige Wochen wollte sie von Laineth überhaupt nichts mehr wissen, was dieser den letzten Schups in die totale Einsamkeit gab.  
  
Somit zählte diese Zeit zum Schlimmsten, was sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben erlebt hatte.  
  
Erst als einige neue Jungelben zu ihrer Gruppe dazukamen, begann sich Laineth's Leben zu ändern und sehr zu verbessern. Sie lernte einige sehr nette Elbinnen kennen, unter ihnen auch Alassë und Mereniel, was ihr half aus ihrem Traurigsein wieder herauszukommen.  
  
Sie entdeckte sehr bald, dass sie und Alassë einiges gemeinsam hatten und so erzählte sie ihr bald ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse und beriet sich mit ihr, was sie tun konnte, damit sie nicht immer links liegen gelassen wurde.  
  
Auch mit Vanye verstand sie sich bald wieder ausgezeichnet, da diese erkannte hatte, dass ihr niemand so gut zuhören konnte wie Laineth. Sie redeten jetzt offener miteinander und ihre Freundschaft wurde sogar noch intensiver als sie zuvor gewesen war.  
  
Laineth war überglücklich, dass sie die dunklen Wochen und Monate hinter sich gelassen hatte und hatte manchmal sogar ein schlechtes Gewissen und schalt sich selber als undankbar, da sie mit ihrer Freundschaft zu Vanye und Alassë immer noch nicht zufrieden war.  
  
Doch dann sah sie all die glücklichen Gruppen von Jungelben um sich herum und wusste, dass auch ihr dieses Glück zustand.  
  
Doch es war schwer zu diesem Glück zu kommen, da sie immer noch die meisten der Gleichaltrigen einfach nicht beachteten oder sie nur abschätzig anblickten.  
  
Und wenn es einer einmal wagte, ihr einen Blick zuzuwerfen, verging sie beinahe vor Schüchternheit und wandte sich schnell wieder ab.  
  
Laineth redet sich ein, dass ihr das egal wäre, da es noch viele andere Elben gab, aber es schmerzte sie doch, wenn sie sah, wie ihre Freundinnen mit Jungen flirteten, während sie nur daneben stand und zusah oder einfach wegging.  
  
Auch wenn sie mit einer Elbin reden sollte, die sie nicht kannte und die so Selbstbewusst wie Vanye war, fühlte sie sich immer sehr klein und unscheinbar, was sie auf der einen Seite sehr ärgerte, sich auf der andern Seite aber auch nicht ändern ließ, sosehr sie es auch versuchte.  
  
Nachdem Laineth aus diesem Ausflug in die Vergangenheit wieder aufgeschreckt war, stellte sie fest, dass Alassë es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft hatte, sich wirklich nahe an Legolas heranzuquetschen.  
  
Doch der Prinz hatte nach kurzer Zeit genug von dem vielen Händeschütteln und den belämmerten Blicken weiblicher Elben allen Alters gehabt und hatte sich einer weit interessanteren Beschäftigung zugewandt.  
  
Alassë und Laineth blieben wie versteinert stehen.  
  
Sie trauten ihren Augen nicht! Was sie da sahen, ließ ihren Atem stocken.  
  
Laineth schloss die Augen.  
  
A/N: ich hoffe, dass mir damit meine lange abwesenheit vergeben wird und ich würde mich natürlich sehr über reviews freuen!!! 


	4. Stolpersteine

A/N: hallo! zuerst mal möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die mir so liebe reviews geschrieben haben!! danke, danke, danke,. die bedeuten mir wirklich viel und stärken mein schreiberego ungemein *g*! ich hoffe natürlich, dass euch das neue kapitel auch wieder gefällt! also viel spaß!  
  
Vanye war sehr zufrieden mit dem Abend, obwohl er noch gar nicht so lange dauerte.  
  
Sie hatte schon einige sehr nette Leute getroffen. Solche, die sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und solche, die sie zwar regelmäßig traf, aber sehr gern hatte.  
  
Der Abend konnte nicht mehr besser werden.  
  
Aber wo war nur Laineth?  
  
Vanye wollte sich eben auf die Suche nach ihrer Freundin machen, als sie plötzlich ein feines, gläsernes Klingen hörte, das den Beginn einer Rede ankündigte.  
  
Also suchte sie sich stattdessen ein Plätzchen, von dem aus sie auf die Bühne sehen konnte (das war wirklich Schwerstarbeit, da Vanye nicht gerade die Größte war und in dem Gewimmel eigentlich nirgends nach vorne sehen konnte. Doch schließlich erbarmte sich ein gutaussehender Jungelb ihrer und überließ ihr seinen Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte. Dort konnte sich Vanye draufstellen und hatte so plötzlich die beste Sicht von allen) und wartete.  
  
Endlich erschien unter dem tosenden Applaus seines Volkes der König und hielt seine kurze, aber herzliche Ansprache und übergab dann an seinen Sohn.  
  
Dieser wurde natürlich noch enthusiastischer begrüßt, was den König sichtlich freute.  
  
Dann begann der Prinz mit seinen Begrüßungsworten.  
  
"Hey, der ist ja richtig süß!", flüsterte Vanye vor sich hin. Sie hatte sich zuerst nichts von den Redekünsten des Prinzen erwartet. Klar, er sah wirklich gut aus, aber gutes Aussehen und Intelligenz waren leider nicht allzu oft in ein und derselben Person vereint, was ihr aber sehr wichtig war.  
  
Deshalb war sie sehr überrascht, als der Prinz nicht nur Müll redete, sondern seinen Auftritt eigentlich ziemlich witzig hinter sich brachte.  
  
"Respekt! Hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut!", grinste sie und kletterte von ihrem Aussichtspunkt herunter.  
  
Sie schenkte ihrem Gönner ein Lächeln, das selbst Steine zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte und durch das dieser total aus dem Häuschen geriet.  
  
Dann begann sie, wie sie es schon vor der Rede vorgehabt hatte, nach ihrer Freundin zu suchen.  
  
Doch in dem Gedränge war das gar nicht so einfach.  
  
"Wo kommen nur all diese blöden Elben her? Die stehen doch sowieso nur im Weg! Außerdem haben die anscheinend alle mehrere Packungen Wachstumstabletten geschluckt! So ein Mist! Ich sollte doch mal versuchen, ob der Kunstdünger bei mir auch wirkt!!", grummelte sie vor sich hin.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme von der Seite: "Hey, Vanye Baby! Was machst du denn hier? Bist wieder mal auf der Pirsch oder wie?"  
  
"Oh nein, nicht der schon wieder! Bitte nicht!", schickte sie ein stummes Stoßgebet zum Himmel, doch dafür war es leider schon zu spät.  
  
"Hey, Lotòreo! Wie geht's? Cool das du auch hier bist!", erwiderte sie mit gespielter Freude.  
  
"Ja, is `ne geile Party hier, nicht?", wollte dieser begeistert wissen.  
  
"Ja, ist nicht übel! Aber weißt du, ich muss meine Freundin suchen, wir haben uns vorher aus den Augen verloren und ich muss dringend mit ihr reden!", versuchte sie sich so unauffällig wie möglich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.  
  
"Meinst du die Kleine da, wie hieß die noch mal? Die, die kein Wort rausbringt wenn man sie was fragt und die dann immer rot anläuft? Die kleine Streberin?", wollte Lotòreo mit abfälliger Miene wissen.  
  
"Ja, genau die! Übrigens: Sie heißt Laineth, ist nur ein bisschen schüchtern und hat es nicht nötig sich mit solchen unterbelichteten Idioten wie dir zu unterhalten, genauso wenig wie ich! Also einen schönen Abend noch!", antwortete Vanye, drehte sich um und stolzierte davon.  
  
"Du bist ja total bescheuert! Du Zicke!", schrie ihr dieser hinterher.  
  
Doch Vanye tat, als ob sie ihn nicht mehr gehört hätte.  
  
Dieser Typ war ihr größter Fehler gewesen. Sie konnte es heute noch nicht verstehen, warum sie sich damals auf ihn eingelassen hatte.  
  
Aber jetzt konnte man ja auch nichts mehr daran ändern. Leider.  
  
Vanye seufzte und drängelte sich weiter.  
  
Plötzlich entdeckte sie eine große Elbenansammlung und neugierig wie sie war, quetschte sie sich auch dorthin.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte sie eine Elbe, die sie von irgendwoher kannte, sich aber nicht mehr genau erinnern konnte.  
  
"Da vorne ist irgendwo der Prinz! Oh mein Gott, ich bin sooo aufgeregt! Wenn ich ihn doch nur einmal berühren oder wenigstens ansehen könnte! Ich glaube, ich würde sofort tot umfallen!", war die aufgeregte Antwort der anderen.  
  
"Dann ist es aber nicht sehr sinnvoll, wenn du weitergehst!", sagte Vanye scherzhaft.  
  
"Was? Wieso nicht? Von was redest du?", wollte die Elbe überrascht wissen.  
  
"Ach nicht so wichtig!", antwortete Vanye irritiert. Konnte man wirklich sooo blöd sein, dass man nicht einmal diesen lahmen Scherz checkte? Aber wie dieses Beispiel gerade gezeigt hatte, konnte man.  
  
Wieder schwer seufzend wandte sich Vanye von der Elbin ab und überlegte, was sie tun sollte.  
  
Sollte sie sich weiterhin sinnlos durch all die Elben wühlen und Laineth suchen oder sollte sie sich, da sie schon mal hier war, zum Prinzen durchquetschen und mal kurz Hallo sagen?  
  
Doch in Anbetracht alle der fanatischen Elben und Elbinnen vor, hinter und neben ihr, die alle nach vorne drängten um den Prinzen zu sehen, entschied sie sich dafür sich von der Menge mittreiben zu lassen, da ein durchquetschen in die andere Richtung sowieso sinnlos gewesen wäre und eher an Selbstmord gegrenzt hätte.  
  
"Oh nein, das ist nichts für Leute, die Platzangst haben!", murmelte sie, als sie wieder einmal zwischen zwei riesigen Elben eingeklemmt war, die sich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf ihr aufstützten.  
  
"He, was soll der Scheiß?", wollte sie genervt wissen.  
  
"OK, OK, nur keine Panik Kleine!", wollte der eine sie beschwichtigen, wobei das Wort "Kleine" nicht unbedingt zur Beruhigung der Elbin beitrug.  
  
Doch gerade in dem Moment, als sie den beiden eine gepfefferte Kostprobe der berühmt - berüchtigten Vanye-Wut geben wollte, spürte sie plötzlich, wie sie nach vorne stolperte.  
  
In ihrem Ärger über die Blödelben hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie immer näher zum Prinzen gelangt war und dadurch immer weniger Elben vor ihr standen.  
  
Zum Schluss waren es gar keine mehr.  
  
Vanye versuchte erschrocken wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen, doch ihr Oberkörper war irgendwie immer vor ihren Füßen und so stolperte und taumelte sie immer weiter ohne anhalten zu können.  
  
"Scheiße! Jetzt nur nicht hinfallen!", dachte sie verzweifelt.  
  
Das wäre zuuu peinlich, wenn sie hier vor allen Elben eine Bauchlandung hinlegen würde.  
  
Doch plötzlich, als ein Sturz schon unvermeidlich schien, spürte sie zwei starke Arme die sie auffingen und wieder aufrichteten.  
  
"Na, so eilig unterwegs?", hörte sie eine neckende Stimme.  
  
Vorsichtig hob Vanye ihren Kopf und wollte ihrem Retter erklären, was er da gerade für sie getan hatte.  
  
Die Situation war wirklich schon sehr brenzlig gewesen und sie wollte sich bei dem Elben bedanken, dass er sie vor der größten Peinlichkeit ihres Lebens bewahrt hatte. Ihr Taumeltänzchen war schon peinlich genug gewesen.  
  
Doch als sie in zwei wunderschöne, blaue Augen blickte, waren all die Dankesreden vergessen.  
  
Sie wollte in diesen Augen versinken und nie wieder auftauchen. Sie waren wunderschön, genauso wie das ganze Gesicht des Elben.  
  
Dieser Elb war ein Traum! Er musste ein Traum sein.  
  
Plötzlich stockte ihr der Atem.  
  
A/N: na, wie war's?? ihr wisst natürlich alle schon in wessen armen sie liegt, aber ihr werdet ja sehen, wie's weiter geht *g* ich werde mich auch anstrengen, dass das nächste kapitel schneller fertig ist! aber die eine oder andere review würde mich da natürlich schon anspornen *g* 


	5. Elbinnen

A/N: und hier ist es! nur für euch! das neue kapitel! ich hoffe, es gefällt euch wieder und möchte mich ganz, ganz, ganz fest für eure lieben reviews bedanken!! das heißt aber natürlich nicht, dass ihr bei diesem chap keine reviews mehr schreiben dürft *g*  
  
Legolas fühlte sich unglaublich erleichtert. Er hatte wieder einmal eine seiner verhassten Reden hinter sich gebracht und konnte sich jetzt endlich ins Vergnügen stürzen.  
  
Er wusste gar nicht, warum ihm vorher alle im Saal so total ausgeflippt zugejubelt hatten.  
  
OK, er war der Prinz dieses Landes und er war ziemlich gutaussehend, aber sooo toll war diese Rede nun auch wieder nicht gewesen.  
  
Außerdem hatte die sowieso sein bester Freund Alkhuan (A/N: ich liebe diesen Namen *g*) geschrieben. Er musste sich noch mal bei ihm bedanke. Seine Reden hatten immer durchschlagenden Erfolg, obwohl er nicht genau wusste, warum.  
  
Er sollte seinem Vater einmal vorschlagen, sich an Alkhuan zu wenden, anstatt die Reden immer selber zu schreiben.  
  
Erstens würde ihm das eine Menge Zeit ersparen und zweitens hätte er dann die Gunst aller Düsterwaldelben sicher, auch derer, die ihn immer mit einem spöttischen Lächeln empfingen, wenn er auf die Bühne trat und etwas sagen wollte.  
  
Thranduil war zweifellos sehr beliebt bei seinem Volk, auch wenn er kein Redekünstler war und Legolas war sehr stolz auf ihn.  
  
Glücklich lächelte der König seinem Sohn zu und dieser grinste vergnügt zurück.  
  
Dann wendete er sich seinen Freunden zu und gemeinsam mischten sie sich unters Elbenvolk.  
  
"Hey Alki (hähä), danke noch mal für deine Rede! War wieder mal klasse!!", bedankte sich Legolas mit einem Schulterklopfer bei seinem Freund.  
  
"Kein Problem! Für was hat man schließlich Freunde!", grinste dieser.  
  
Alkhuan hatte sich schon lange mit seinem Namen und den verschiedensten Spitznamen abgefunden. Es störte ihn schon lange nicht mehr, wenn seine Kollegen ihn Alki, Alkoholiker oder Säufer riefen. Außerdem wurde ihnen langsam bewusst, dass es nicht sehr ratsam war ihren Freund so zu rufen, da Alkhuan jeden dazu zwang ihm zur Strafe dafür ein Getränk zu bezahlen (natürlich ein alkoholisches).  
  
"Es war mir wie immer eine Ehre, Prinz Legolas von Düsterwald!", fuhr er mit sehr ernstem Gesicht fort.  
  
Legolas warf ihm daraufhin einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Er hasste es, als Prinz Legolas bezeichnet zu werden, vor allem von seinen Kollegen.  
  
Doch in Anbetracht all der fröhlichen und ausgelassenen Elben um ihn herum, beschloss er, es diesmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen, vor allem weil er seinen Freund vorher auch gereizt hatte.  
  
Alkhuan legte seinen Arm und die Schultern seines Freundes und forderte ihn auf: "Na komm schon Legolas! Zieh nicht so ne Miene! Sie dir lieber mal all die hübschen Elbinnen hier an, die alle darauf warten von dir vernascht zu werden! Vor allem die da drüben im blauen Kleid ist doch total sexy, meinst du nicht?"  
  
Diesem Ausspruch folgte wieder ein mörderischer Blick aus Legolas' sonst so strahlenden und freundlichen Augen.  
  
"Die Dame könnte meine Urgroßmutter sein! Wenn du nichts Intelligenteres herausbringst, als das gerade eben, dann lass es lieber gleich!", klärte er den Freund über seine Sicht der Dinge auf.  
  
Doch dieser grinste nur sehr breit und zog seinen Kumpel weiter ins Gedränge.  
  
"Aber das mit den Elbinnen stimmt schon!", hörte der Prinz plötzlich eine wohlklingende Stimme neben sich. Taurol, ein weiterer Freund des Prinzen hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt.  
  
"Da sind wirklich eine ganze Menge hübscher Elbinnen in der Gegend! Und alle warten darauf, dass sie den Prinzen einmal aus nächster Nähe sehen oder vielleicht sogar einmal berühren dürfen. Komm schon Legolas! Das kannst du diesen süßen Geschöpfen doch nicht antun, dass du einfach so, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen an ihnen vorbeigehst! Sieh dir nur mal die Blicke an!", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.  
  
Die begehrlichen Blicke vieler junger Elbinnen waren ihm natürlich nicht entgangen, aber Legolas fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, wenn er so angestarrt wurde.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite aber wollte er sich dieses Vergnügen, endlich einmal mit anderen Elben als immer nur mit den adeligen und höhergestellten zu verkehren, nicht entgehen lassen.  
  
"Na schön! Was schlägst du also vor, was ich tun soll?", wandte er sich fragend an Taurol.  
  
"Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich einfach irgendwo hinstellen und damit beginnen all die Hände zu schütteln, die sich dir immer wieder entgegenstrecken!", war die Antwort.  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich wie viele Elben heute in diesem Saal sind?", wollte der Prinz ungläubig wissen.  
  
"Ja, du wirst stundenlang hier stehen müssen, bis du alle durchgeschüttelt hast!", antwortete Alkhuan grinsend.  
  
"Ich schüttel dich auch gleich, wenn du nicht sofort mit diesem fiesen Grinsen aufhörst!", drohte ihm Legolas.  
  
"Ich habe ja auch nicht gemeint, dass du alle Elben persönlich per Handschlag begrüßen musst, aber du kannst doch ein paar Auserwählten dein Pfötchen hinstrecken und nach einer Weile sagen, du wollest dich jetzt auch ein wenig amüsieren und werdest später weiterschütteln!", war der Rat von Taurol.  
  
"Na gut, wenn du meinst!", seufzte Legolas ergeben.  
  
"Ja, ganz richtig, ich meine! Aber wenn es dir hilft können Alkhuan und ich auch neben dir stehen bleiben und dafür sorgen, dass jeder Elb und jede Elbe nur einmal zur Schüttelung kommt und nicht nach zwei Schritten wieder umdreht und sich von neuem anstellt. Wir werden auch dafür sorgen, dass niemand des Prinzen Haar berührt, wenn er es sich über die Schulter schüttelt, was einen gewissen Reiz auslösen könnte, es händisch zu schütteln. Ich weiß sowieso nicht, wie man nur soo geschüttelt sein kann, dass man unbedingt den Prinzen sehen und schütteln will und nicht seine viel besser aussehenden Freunde und Helfer!", schwafelte Taurol munter weiter und ignorierte erfolgreich die wiederholten Mordversuche seines Prinzen, bei denen er ihn zuerst mit Blicken zu töten versuchte und dann seine königlichen Hände um des Stichlers Hals legte und ihm dabei erklärte, dass er seinen Wortwitz heute überhaupt nicht witzig fände.  
  
Den umstehenden Elben war dieses Gespräch und die bevorstehende Möglichkeit den Prinzen zu berühren, natürlich nicht entgangen und viele Elbenmädchen schienen der Ohnmacht nahe, als plötzlich kleine Tumulte ausbrachen, da jeder Legolas die Hand geben wollte.  
  
So war der Prinz in kürzester Zeit von einem Ring aus drängelnden und drückenden Elben und Elbinnen umringt und seine Freunde hatten die größte Mühe damit, Legolas vor diesen Massen zu schützen.  
  
Dieser begann also damit, hier eine Hand zu schütteln und dort auf eine Schulter zu klopfen und sich immerzu für die freundlichen Worte der Elben zu bedanken und die reizenden Angebote der Elbinnen mit ihm ein Bett zu teilen, freundlich aber bestimmt abzulehnen.  
  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit fiel es Legolas immer schwerer sein berühmtes Lächeln auf den Lippen zu behalten, als Reihe um Reihe Elben abgefertigt wurden und kein Ende abzusehen schien.  
  
Taurol hatte sich leider damit getäuscht, dass der Prinz ja nur ein paar Hände schütteln bräuchte, denn wenn er jetzt damit aufhören würde, würde es höchst wahrscheinlich zu Mord und Totschlag zwischen den Elben, die schon geschüttelt hatten und denen die leider zu kurz gekommen waren, kommen.  
  
Außerdem gingen ihm die schwärmerischen, glotzenden, wahnsinnigen, aufreizenden, nervösen, zutodeverängstigen, schmelzenden Blicke schon auf seine sensiblen Nerven.  
  
Er wollte sich gerade mit seinen Freunden beraten, was er tun könnte, um aus diesem Fiasko zu entfliehen, als plötzlich eine kleine Elbe auf ihn zugestolpert kam.  
  
Sie hatte offenbar nicht gemerkt, dass sie in der vordersten Reihe angekommen war und hatte sich weiterhin nach vorne gedrückt um das Vorwärtskommen zu beschleunigen.  
  
Das war ihr augenscheinlich zum Verhängnis geworden. Die Elbe taumelte und torkelte und bekam ihren Körper nicht unter Kontrolle.  
  
Als Legolas sah, das sie kurz davor war hinzufallen, machte er schnell einen Schritt nach vorne, fing sie mit seinen starken Armen mühelos auf und stellte sie wieder gerade auf ihre Füße.  
  
Dabei bemerkte er, dass sie sehr hübsch war. Sie trug ein beiges Kleid, das fantastisch zu ihren dunkelbraunen Haaren, die sie nur mit einer dunkelroten Rose geschmückt hatte, passte.  
  
"Na, so eilig unterwegs?", sprach er sie neckend an.  
  
Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und wollte etwas sagen, doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, war alles Reden vergessen.  
  
Die Augen dieser Elbe waren wunderschön.  
  
Sie waren groß und dunkelbraun und hatten, wie ihr ganzes Gesicht eine unglaubliche Ausdruckskraft.  
  
Er wollte in diesen Augen versinken und nie wieder auftauchen.  
  
Doch plötzlich zuckte das Mädchen zurück.  
  
A/N: ok, ok, ich verspreche euch, dass es im nächsten kapitel endlich die auflösung des ganzen gibt (muss man da noch was auflösen?), aber ein bisschen müsst ihr noch warten. ihr könnt euch die wartezeit ja mit reviews- schreiben verkürzen *g* 


	6. Wirres Gerede

A/N: erstmal danke für eure zahlreichen reviews. das habe ich gar nicht erwartet!! dafür bekommt ihr jetzt, wie versprochen, die auflösung der geschehnisse in den letzten kapiteln. ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch!  
  
Vanye war plötzlich aus ihrer Versunkenheit aufgetaucht und hatte erkannt, wen sie da vor sich hatte.  
  
"Oh, Tschuldigung! Ich meine entschuldigen sie mein Prinz!", stammelte sie erschrocken.  
  
"Nein, nein! Tschuldigung ist schon OK!", antwortete Legolas noch ziemlich benommen.  
  
Durch die ruckartige Bewegung, mit der sich die Elbe aus seinen Armen befreit hatte, war er aus den wunderschönsten Tagträumen gerissen worden, die er je geträumt hatte.  
  
Und als sie jetzt so erschrocken, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor ihm stand, wollte er sie sofort wieder in seine Arme schließen und sie zu beruhigen.  
  
Nur schwer konnte er sich gegen diesen Impuls wehren.  
  
Doch er dachte daran, dass er hier mitten zwischen seinem Volk stand, das ihn anhimmelte und das es sich nicht schicken würde, dieses Mädchen länger als nötig in so einer Nähe zu haben, obwohl es ihm unglaublich schwer fiel sich von ihr zurückzuziehen.  
  
Doch Alkhuan hatte erkannte, in was für einer schwierigen Situation sich sein Freund befand und zog ihn mit scherzhaften Worten weiter, die die umstehenden Elben von diesen Augenblicken ablenkten.  
  
Er führte den noch immer verwirrten Prinzen in eine ruhige Ecke, was bei dessen Bekanntheit wirklich Schwerstarbeit war, und rüttelte leicht an seiner Schulter.  
  
"Du übertriffst uns wirklich in allen Bereichen des Lebens! Ob es nun um Ansehen, Bogenschießen oder Mädchenaufreißen geht! Du legst ja ein Wahnsinnstempo vor!", grinste der Schreibtalentierte seinen Freund an.  
  
Taurol, der den beiden gefolgt war und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass das Volk nichts davon mitbekam, wohin Alkhuan seinen Freund verschleppte (er hatte angefangen Anekdoten aus dem Leben eines Elben am königlichen Hof zu erzählen - als Alleinunterhalter war er Unschlagbar) grinste anzüglich und sagte:  
  
"Die Kleine hat's dir ja wirklich angetan! Oder warum blickst du sonst so belämmert auf diesen, zugegebenermaßen sehr hübschen, Blumenstrauß hinunter? So betörend ist sein Duft nun auch wieder nicht! Oder hast du etwa einen anderen Duft in der Nase?"  
  
"Ich glaube, du kannst dir deine Sticheleien sparen, er scheint dich gar nicht zu hören!", unterbrach ihn Alkhuan.  
  
"Was? So ein Mist! Jetzt muss ich mir das alles merken, bis der aus seiner Verliebtheit aufgewacht ist!", war die enttäuschte Antwort des Elben.  
  
"Ach komm, dir fällt sicher wieder irgendein Blödsinn ein! Überanstreng dein Hirn nicht damit, dass du dir etwas merken willst!", gab Alkhuan seinem Freund einen guten Rat.  
  
Dann musste er aber schnell zur Seite treten, da Legolas sich plötzlich umgedreht hatte und an den beiden Quasselköpfen vorbeirrauschte.  
  
Verblüfft sahen sich die beiden Begleiter des Prinzen an und versuchten dann zu erkennen, in welche Richtung sich ihr Kumpane aufgemacht hatte.  
  
"Mein Freund, ich glaube wir haben ein Problem! Es ist schließlich wissenschaftlich bewiesen, dass plötzliches Verliebtsein die Funktionstüchtigkeit des Gehirns auf quasi Null sinken lässt, was zu problematischen Auswirkungen führen kann. Das heißt wiederum, dass wir Legolas so schnell wie möglich finden müssen, bevor er irgendeinen Unsinn anstellt und mit irgendeinem Unsinn meine ich hauptsächlich, dass er diese Elbin sucht! Also lass uns gehen!", forderte Taurol seinen Kumpel auf.  
  
"Ich hätte ihn wahrscheinlich schon lange gefunden, wenn du nicht stundenlang sinnloses Zeug vor dich hin quatschen würdest! Du hättest einfach sagen können: Lass uns gehen, Leggi ist im Begriff Scheiße zu bauen! Das hätte vollkommen genügt! Außerdem bin ich alt genug um das selber zu erkennen!", war die etwas nervöse Antwort von Alkhuan.  
  
Die beiden Elben hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit in Bewegung gesetzt und hielten Ausschau nach dem gewissen, blonden Elben.  
  
"Ja, das hätte ich sagen können, doch da du keinerlei Erfahrungen mit dem Thema plötzliches Verliebtsein hast, dachte ich mir, dass ich dir das einfach mal zuerst erkläre."  
  
"Was heißt hier bitte keinerlei Erfahrungen mit plötzlichem Verliebtsein?", fauchte Alkhuan. "Nur weil ich meine Liebschaften nicht so öffentlich zur Schau stelle wie du, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass mein Bett immer ungewärmt ist, wenn ich abends mein Zimmer betrete!"  
  
"Ich fasse es nicht! Nicht einmal wenn du über Betthäschen redest, hörst du auf mit deiner geschraubten Sprechweise! Ich weiß, dass du ein Elb bist, aber das bin ich genauso. Nicht mal Legolas redet so hochgestochen und der ist immerhin adelig. Mein Bett ist nicht immer ungewärmt, wenn ich abends mein Zimmer betrete!", ahmte der Strohblonde gekonnt die tiefe und beleidigte Stimme seines Freundes nach.  
  
Dieser funkelte nur böse mit den Augen und wandte sich dann nach links, während Taurol nach rechts abbog.  
  
Weit konnte Legolas noch nicht gekommen sein und wenn sie ihre anderen Kollegen bei der Suche miteinbezogen, war er sicher gleich gefunden und in Sicherheit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Legolas war inzwischen beim Ausgang des Saales angelangt und drückte sich unauffällig an einer Gruppe junger Elben vorbei, die genau vor dem Durchgang standen.  
  
Auch auf den Gängen außerhalb der Festhalle waren Elben anzutreffen, aber längst nicht so viele wie drinnen.  
  
Da diese Elben jedoch nicht das Glück gehabt hatten, den Reden des König und des Prinzen lauschen zu können hatten sie sich gleich den verschiedensten und zahlreichen Bars zugewendet.  
  
Dadurch waren sie in wunderbarer Stimmung und ließen sich auch nicht davon stören, dass der Prinz gerade in höchster Eile an ihnen vorbei rannte. Es würde schon seine Ordnung haben.  
  
Außerdem sah dass wirklich witzig aus, wie er sich an den vielen Elben vorbeischlängeln musste.  
  
Endlich war Legolas vor dem Palast angekommen.  
  
Noch immer standen viele Elben draußen und warteten darauf, dass sie eingelassen werden würden (was ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, da keiner der schon drinnen war freiwillig wieder herauskommen würde und sonst kein Platz mehr für weitere Elben war).  
  
Ohne auf den plötzlich aufwallenden Jubel zu achten, hetzte der Prinz sofort weiter. Er huschte schnell die Treppe hinunter, am Palast entlang und verschwand durch ein Tor im königlichen Garten.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit hörte die enttäuschte Menge auf zu jubeln und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre fordernden Rufe, dass sie auch mal da rein wollten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Laineth stützte sich zitternd auf Alassë und blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das, was sich da vor ihr abspielte. Die beiden waren in den Sog der prinzenfanatischen Elben geraten und hatten es schon ziemlich weit vor geschafft.  
  
Und da vorne in der Mitte war der Prinz.  
  
Doch er war nicht allein.  
  
"Ich glaube es einfach nicht! Was macht Vanye da vorne beim Prinzen? Die schafft doch wirklich alles! Jetzt macht sie auch noch den Prinzen an! Also irgendwie ist das schon übertrieben!", flüsterte Alassë aufgeregt.  
  
Laineth war so perplex, dass sie nur nicken konnte. Ja, das war wirklich ein bisschen übertrieben.  
  
Doch den Prinzen schien das nicht zu stören. Wie die sich in die Augen sahen! Doch plötzlich zuckte Vanye zurück und auch der Prinz schien sich wieder darauf zu besinnen, wo er sich befand.  
  
Dann traten die zwei ständigen Begleiter des Prinzen, die schon fast so bekannt waren wie der Prinz selber, auf diesen zu und geleiteten ihn durch die Menge an einen Ort, den sie nicht erkennen konnte.  
  
Vanye stand immer noch am gleichen Fleck und starrte vor sich hin.  
  
Die umstehenden Elben hatten sich sofort nach dem Rückzug des Prinzen um die kleine Elbe geschart und wollten wissen, wie es war wenn man von so einem tollen Elben im Arm gehalten wurde.  
  
Dabei wurde Vanye beinahe erdrückt.  
  
Kurzentschlossen begann Laineth sich zu ihrer Freundin durchzudrängen und versuchte sie vor den neugierigen Massen zu schützen.  
  
Alassë und Mereniel, die sich auch aus den Elbenmassen gelöst hatte, versuchten sich einen Weg durch diese zu bahnen und Laineth schupste Vanye vor sich her.  
  
So gelangten sie schließlich nach einer Weile zum Ausgang des Saales und in den Gang davor.  
  
Dort war es ein wenig ruhiger, sodass die Mädchen ungestört reden konnten.  
  
Laineth sah ihre beste Freundin misstrauisch an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was gerade in Vanyes Kopf vorging.  
  
"Vanye? Hallo? Mereniel an Vanye!", brach die kleine dunkelhaarige als erste das Schweigen und schüttelte die Abwesenden an der Schulter.  
  
"Wie, was??", schreckte Vanye auf und blickte verwirrt in die verwunderte Gesichter um sie herum.  
  
"Was ist denn los?", fragte sie.  
  
"Das würden wir auch gerne wissen!", war Laineths neugierige antwort.  
  
Sie hatte sich von ihrem Schock schnell wieder erholt und war nun wirklich gespannt darauf, was Vanye zu diesem brisanten Vorfall sagen würde.  
  
"Leute, ich bin gleich wieder zurück und dann erzähle ich euch alles, was ihr wissen wollt, aber ich muss noch mal kurz weg! Also bis später!", sprudelte sie plötzlich heraus und flitzte davon.  
  
Perplex sahen sich die drei Übriggebliebenen an. Was war das jetzt schon wieder?  
  
Vanye war aus dem Palast hinausgelaufen und blickte sich suchend um.  
  
Da, auf der rechten Seite konnte sie ein Tor erkennen. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich an den Wachen vorbei, die alle Hände voll zu tun hatten die aufgebrachte Menge zu beruhigen, und verschwand durch ein großes, mit wunderschönen Blumen umranktes Tor, das in den königlichen Garten führte.  
  
A/N: das war's. ich hoffe, ihr habt jetzt genug zum nachdenken bekommen *g* aber wenn ich die eine oder andere review bekomme, werde ich euch vom nachdenken erlösen und das nächste kapitel updaten *meineliebenleserbestech* 


	7. Alkohol

A/N: und weiter geht's mit legolas, alkhuan, vanye, laineth und co. ich möchte mich wie immer bei meinen lesern und vor allem bei nova bedanken, durch die ich überhaupt auf die idee zu dieser geschichte gekommen bin. und natürlich wünsche ich euch immer noch viel freude beim lesen!!!  
  
"Wo ist der nur? Der kann sich doch nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben! Ich habe wirklich nicht die geringste Lust den ganzen Abend nach unserem hochwohlgeborenen Herr HwerPrinzen zu suchen, nur weil der Liebeskrank ist! Ich hätte da nämlich auch schon die eine oder andere Elbin im Auge, aber nein! Was tut man nicht alles für seine Freunde!", köchelte Taurol mit mürrischem Gesicht vor sich hin.  
  
"Ach komm schon Tauri! Du wirst noch genügend Zeit zum Elbenverführen haben als dir lieb ist! Die können ganz schön aufdringlich sein!", versuchte ihn sein Freund Canò zu beruhigen.  
  
"Er muss ja irgendwo hier im Palast sein! Wir werden ihn schon finden!", besänftigte auch Atanvarno, ein weiterer Freund, den Aufgeregten.  
  
"Ja, ja, ihr habt leicht reden! Mir hat der König den Auftrag gegeben ein Auge auf Legolas zu haben, nicht euch!", war die immer noch ärgerliche Stimme von Taurol zu hören.  
  
"Das war sowieso ein großer Fehler! Wenn ich jemanden beauftragen würde, ein Auge auf Legolas zu haben, würde ich Alkhuan oder Atanvarno wählen, aber garantiert nicht dich, Taurol! Du verschwindest ja selber bei der ersten Gelegenheit mit einer Elbin an ein ruhiges Örtchen, an dem du zwar oft "zufällig" gestört wirst, an dem du aber sicher keinen Sichtkontakt zu Legolas hast!", grinste Canò.  
  
"Ja ja, macht euch nur über mich lustig! Ist schon in Ordnung! Immer auf die Kleinen!", beschwerte sich der Verspottete und zog eine beleidigte Schnute.  
  
"Oh ja, du bist ja sooo klein! Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass nur Alkhuan noch größer ist als du? Wir beiden leider nicht! Du solltest vorsichtig damit sein, was für Phrasen du wählst!", grinste Canò noch breiter, "das könnte sonst zu einigen peinlichen Situationen führen!"  
  
Bevor Taurol, der nun wirklich schon ziemlich wütend aussah, explodieren konnte, machte Atanvarno den Vorschlag, dass sie jetzt erst mal eine Suchpause einlegen und sich etwas zu trinken besorgen sollten, den alle erleichtert annahmen.  
  
So machten sich die drei zu den Bars im großen Gang vor der Halle auf.  
  
Vorsichtig drängelten sie sich durch die Elbenmassen. Taurol wurde immer ungeduldiger. Er brauchte jetzt dringend etwas Alkohol zur Beruhigung! Er würde ein Hühnchen mit Legolas zu rupfen haben, wenn sie ihn endlich gefunden hatten und dazu musste er topfit sein!  
  
Endlich hatten es die drei geschafft. Prüfend sahen sie sich um, um die beste Bar zu finden.  
  
Schließlich entschieden sie sich für eine Bar, an der ein weiterer Kumpel von ihnen bediente.  
  
"Hallo Berion! Na, hast du heute Innendienst?", begrüßte Canò ihren Kumpel, der daraufhin ein mürrisches Gesicht zog.  
  
"Leider!", seufzte er.  
  
"Ach komm, so schlimm ist das doch auch wieder nicht! Schließlich kannst du dir die verschiedensten Elbinnen aus nächster Nähe betrachten. Zum Beispiel die drei da! Die sind ja richtig hübsch!", versuchte Taurol den Deprimierten wieder aufzubauen.  
  
"Zuerst hatte ich ja noch Wachdienst, da fühlt man sich wenigstens wichtig! Aber jetzt? Jetzt muss ich hier hinter dieser bescheuerten Bar stehen und besoffene Elben bedienen! Es heißt doch, Elben wären das eleganteste Volk der Erde! Ha, ha! Ein betrunkener Elb ist das widerlichste, das man sich vorstellen kann! Nicht einmal bei Menschen sieht das betrunkene Gehabe so unwürdig aus wie bei uns!", erklärte Berion seinen Freunden sein Problem mit dem Bardienst.  
  
"Also ich finds lustig!", grinste Taurol und zeigte dabei auf eine junge Elbe, die sich gerade kichernd daran machte ihrem Freund von Boden aufzuhelfen, dem dieser in seiner Volltrunkenheit einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet hatte.  
  
"Wenn du meinst!", erwiderte Berion trocken. "Also, schießt los! Was wollt ihr?", wurde er dann ganz professionell und die drei Prinzensucher vertieften sich in das reichhaltige Getränkeangebot und versuchten das beste herauszupicken.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Währenddessen standen die drei Mädchen angeregt diskutierend noch immer vor den Bars. Sie versuchten herauszufinden, was Vanye wohl vorhatte, obwohl sie da schon gewissen Vorahnungen hatten, zumindest Alassë und Laineth.  
  
Mereniel hatte anscheinend nichts von Vanyes Begegnung mit dem Prinzen mitbekommen und erfand einen unwahrscheinlicheren Grund für Vanyes Verschwinden nach dem anderen.  
  
"Vielleicht hat sie gerade ihre Tage gekriegt! Das kann wirklich total nervig sein! Vor allem wenn du auf so einem großen Fest mit ganz vielen tollen Elben bist!", erklärte sie ihren Freundinnen gerade.  
  
Laineth und Alassë sahen sie zweifelnd an.  
  
"Nee, glaub ich nicht. Außerdem, so wie ich Vanye kenne, hätte sie schon Vorsorge getroffen, wenn sie ihre Tage bekommen hätte. Denk dir was anderes aus!", widersprach Laineth.  
  
"OK. Ja! Jetzt hab ich's!! Sie hat sich in den Prinzen verliebt und ist ihm nachgerannt, als er aus dem Palast gestürmt ist!", war der nächste Vorschlag, der von Mereniels lautem Gelächter begleitet wurde.  
  
"Was?!", fragten ihre beiden Freundinnen synchron und blickten die kleine Quasslerin überrascht an.  
  
"He, das war doch nur ein Scherz! Ist doch echt ne witzige Vorstellung, nicht?", kicherte diese weiter. Laineth und Alassë warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu und begannen dann auch zu kichern, wenn auch sehr gezwungen. Sie wollten Mereniel lieber nichts davon sagen, dass ihre Phantasie in diesem Falle mit ziemlicher Sicherheit mit der Realität übereinstimmte.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Taurol hatte sich schon zwei Spezialdrinks von Berion genehmigt und war jetzt auf der Suche nach einer Beschäftigung, die erstens interessanter war als Prinzensuchen und die ihn außerdem von genau dieser abhielt.  
  
Er ließ seine Blicke über die versammelten Elben schweifen, als er plötzlich fröhliches und ziemlich lautes Gelächter hörte.  
  
Verwundert blickte er in die Richtung aus der das Gekicher gekommen war und stellte fest, dass die Verursacherin eines der drei Mädchen war, die er vorher zu Berions Aufmunterung erwähnt hatte.  
  
Kurz entschlossen ging er auf das kleine Grüppchen zu.  
  
"Hi! Das freut mich aber, dass es euch hier so gut gefällt! Ein herzhaftes Lachen tut immer gut zu hören!", sprach er die kleine Dunkelhaarige an.  
  
Diese lief vor Überraschung leicht rosa an.  
  
"Ja, es gefällt mir wirklich gut hier! Ich muss wohl öfters hier vorbeischauen!", plapperte Mereniel, die sich schnell wieder gefangen hatte.  
  
Ihre beiden Freundinnen sahen sich wieder vielsagend an.  
  
"Wie heißt denn meine schöne Elbenmaid?", wollte Taurol weiter wissen.  
  
"Oh, ich, ich heiße Mereniel! Und Ihr?", antwortete die Angesprochene mit leicht geröteten Wangen. Dabei entwischte ihr wieder das eine oder andere Gekicher.  
  
"Mereniel! Ein Name, der auf der Zunge vergeht!", seufzte der Elb träumerisch und drehte seine unglaublich blauen Augen zum Himmel. Mereniel kicherte schon wieder.  
  
"Und wie ist Ihr Name?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage.  
  
"Oh, verzeiht meine Unaufmerksamkeit! Mein Name ist Taurol!", antwortet der immer noch Träumerische mit charmantem Lächeln.  
  
"Taurol? Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor!", murmelte Mereniel vor sich hin.  
  
"Ja, und ich kann dir auch genau sagen warum! Dieser sehr flirtgeübte Elb da ist einer der besten Freunde unseres Prinzen und dessen ständiger Begleiter!", wurde sie von Laineth aufgeklärt, die ein gutes Gedächtnis für Namen und Gesichter hatte.  
  
"Oh!!", flüsterte Mereniel.  
  
Taurols geschultes Elbengehör hatte Laineths Erklärung natürlich auch gehört, was dieser einen mürrischen Blick einbrachte. Jetzt würde die Kleine wieder befangen werden und nur noch rumstottern. Das konnte er im Moment überhaupt nicht ausstehen.  
  
Doch Mereniel schien nach dem ersten Schock gar nicht so beeindruckt von seiner Stellung zu sein. Ganz normal plapperte sie wieder drauflos.  
  
Das einzige, was eine leichte Nervosität erkennen ließ, waren ihre roten Bäckchen, mit denen sie aber total süß aussah.  
  
Das war natürlich auch Taurol aufgefallen und er begann mit neuem Elan mit der kleinen Dunkelhaarigen zu plaudern.  
  
Alassë und Laineth warfen sich nun schon zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend vielsagende Blicke zu und gingen ein paar Schritte von den beiden Flirtenden weg.  
  
Dadurch standen sie nun direkt vor einer sehr verlockend aussehenden Bar. Unschlüssig blickten sie auf das reichhaltige Angebot. Sie hatten beschlossen, sich jetzt erst mal was zum Trinken zu genehmigen und sich dann weiter den Kopf über Vanye und Mereniels Vermutung zu zerbrechen.  
  
Als sie sich endlich entschlossen hatten, was sie trinken wollten, wollten sie sich an den Barkeeper wenden, doch dieser war gerade in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit zwei Elben vertieft.  
  
"Was ist denn das für ein Service? In einem Königspalast muss man auf seine Getränke warten! Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!", konnte man Laineths gespielte Entrüstung hören.  
  
Plötzlich zuckte Alassë zurück.  
  
"Was ist denn?", wollte ihre Freundin verwundert wissen.  
  
"Sieh dir mal den Barkeeper an!", wisperte diese und versteckte sich vorsichtig hinter ihrer Freundin.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dem? Hey, das ist ja Berion!", erkannte Laineth erstaunt.  
  
"Ja, komm lass uns verschwinden!", flüsterte ihre Freundin weiter.  
  
"Warum denn? Er ist doch nur dein Ex. Warum sollten wir von hier verschwinden?" Laineth kannte sich überhaupt nicht mehr aus.  
  
"Ich will nicht schon wieder von ihm ignoriert werden! Das wäre doch zuuu peinlich!", erklärte Alassë ihre Ängste.  
  
"Ach was! Dann ignoriert er dich eben! Was meinst du, was er mit mir macht! Lass dich doch nicht von so einem Deppen so einschüchtern!", antwortete Laineth bestimmt.  
  
Bevor Alassë irgendwelche neuen Argumente erfinden konnte, warum sie die Bar wechseln sollten, hatte Berion die beiden entdeckt. Schnell kam er zu ihnen herüber.  
  
"Hey, Laineth! Alassë! Was macht ihr den hier?"  
  
"Rat mal! Wir sind hier um das Silber zu polieren!", war Laineths Antwort.  
  
"Hä? Warte mal, das hab ich heut doch schon mal gehört! Wo war das noch mal?", zerbrach sich der Elb seinen hübschen Kopf.  
  
"Das war, als du Vanye getroffen hast! Ganz am Anfang des Abends!", half Alassë dem Verwirrten auf die Sprünge.  
  
"Ahh! Ja! Klar! Woher wisst ihr das?", war die Reaktion.  
  
"Wir standen direkt daneben!", war Laineths leicht resignierte Antwort.  
  
"Was? Wirklich? Tut mir leid, das hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen!", versuchte sich der leicht Errötenden zu entschuldigen.  
  
"Das haben wir bemerkt! Ist aber OK! Ich kann verstehen, dass Vanye alles rundherum verdrängt hat!", spöttelte Laineth.  
  
"Oh ja! Ich meine, ach was! Es waren nur gerade so viele Elben im Gang, da konnte ich einfach nicht alle sehen!", versuchte Berion sich erneut aus der Affäre zu ziehen.  
  
Die beiden Elbinnen ließen ihn in seinem Glauben, dass sie ihm das abnahmen und teilten Berion stattdessen ihre Wünsch mit.  
  
"Alles klar! Kein Problem! Ich bin in einer Minute fertig!", antwortete er und machte sich sofort ans mixen. Dazu musste er sich wieder ein Stückchen von den Mädchen entfernen und stand nun wieder in der Nähe seiner Kollegen.  
  
"He, du kennst die zwei? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", wollte Canò neugierig wissen.  
  
"Ach, na ja. Kennen ist vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben!", versuchte Berion die Begeisterung seines Freundes abzuschwächen.  
  
"So viel ich weiß, war die Rothaarige mal deine Freundin, nicht?", fragte Atanvarno mit fiesem Grinsen.  
  
"Was, sie war deine Freundin und behauptest, du würdest sie nicht wirklich kennen? Das musst du mir jetzt aber mal erklären!", forderte Canò.  
  
"Das ist ne lange Geschichte!", versuchte Berion wieder auszuweichen.  
  
"Mir egal! Ich habe Zeit!", antwortete Canò wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
  
Doch bevor er weiter bohren konnte, traten zwei weitere Elben auf das kleine Grüppchen zu.  
  
A/N: wie immer hoffe ich, dass euch das kapitel gefallen hat. und ihr wisst, was ihr schleunigst tun solltet, nicht? *g* 


	8. Geplänkel

A/N: alle, die schon sehnsüchtig auf legolas warten, muss leider enttäuschen. der kommt erst im nächsten kapitel wieder zum zug. dort dafür aber richtig *g* aber es gibt schließlich auch noch andere elben außer dem düsterwäldischen prinzen, die auch nicht so übel sind *g* aber lest selber!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
"Hey, was macht ihr denn da? Ich habe gedacht, ihr würdet nach Legolas suchen! Dabei steht ihr hier an der Bar und lasst es euch gut gehen!", wurden sie von dem einen Elben ärgerlich angesprochen.  
  
Schuldbewusst senkten Atanvarno und Canò ihre hübschen Köpfe.  
  
"Wir haben nur eine kleine Pause gemacht!", versuchte Atanvarno die Situation zu erklären.  
  
"Und dazu müsst ihr euch ein paar Drinks an der Bar genehmigen?", wollte der Elb weiter wissen. Alkhuan sah seine beiden Freude mit eisigem Blick an und seine Stimme war durch und durch zurechtweisend.  
  
"Aber Alkhuan! Wir mussten uns einfach ein wenig ausruhen! Taurol wäre sonst durchgedreht!", versuchte auch Canò sich zu verteidigen.  
  
"Ach ja! Taurol war ja auch in eurem Suchtrupp! Wo steckt der überhaupt?", wollte der Boss des Suchtrupps 1 wissen.  
  
"Der? Ähhh. Mmmmmhh. Ich weiß nicht so genau, wo der wieder steckt", versuchte Canò den Abwesenden zu schützen. Dabei rutschte er unauffällig zur Seite, um Alkhuan die Sicht auf den Dauerflirter zu verstellen.  
  
"Darf ich mal ne Frage stellen Alkhuan? Was macht ihr denn überhaupt hier draußen? Ihr wolltet doch nicht auch gerade zur Bar, oder?", wollte Atanvarno neugierig wissen.  
  
"Ähm, tja, wisst ihr, eigentlich brauchen wir auch eine Pause!", gab dieser leicht errötend zurück.  
  
"Ja, ja, das ist wieder mal sooo typisch! Zuerst alle niedermachen und dann selber der Schlimmste von allen sein! Ich fasse es nicht! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Alki, du brauchst gar nicht immer so unschuldig zu tun!", sprudelte Canò erleichtert drauflos.  
  
"Canò? Geht es dir gut? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", sah ihn Atanvarno besorgt an.  
  
"Nee, alles in bester Ordnung, danke!", war die fröhliche Antwort.  
  
"Dir wird das Grinsen gleich vergehen!", sagte Alkhuan mit drohender Stimme, "kannst du dich erinnern, wie du mich gerade genannt hast? Und weißt du, was mit Leuten passiert, die das machen?"  
  
Angestrengt dachte Canò nach, was seinen Kumpel verärgert haben könnte. Plötzlich schoss es ihm wie ein Blitz ins Gedächtnis: er hatte zu seinem Freud Alki gesagt! Uuuups!  
  
"Sag nichts! Was willst du trinken?", war die schnelle Antwort des Fettnäpfchentreters.  
  
Auf Alkhuans Gesicht schlich sich ein breites Grinsen, als er sah, wie nervös sein Freund war. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie einschüchternd er war! Gut gelaunt schritt er zur Bar.  
  
"Hey Berion! Wie geht`s! Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du heute Innendienst hast!", begrüßte er seinen Freund.  
  
Berion sah ihn nur böse an. "Ihr wollt mich gezielt verarschen, ist doch so, nicht? Ich finde das aber leider gar nicht lustig! Darum werde ich dir schnell deinen Drink mischen und mich dann netterer Gesellschaft widmen. Also, was willst du?"  
  
Alkhuan starrte den Aushilfs - Barkeeper perplex an. Warum hatte er so barsch geantwortet?  
  
Mit fragendem Blick drehte er sich zu seinen Kumpels um.  
  
Atanvarno erklärt ihm: "Wir haben ihn vor zehn Minuten genau das selbe gefragt und er ist nicht sehr begeistert von seinem neuen Job!"  
  
"Das kann ich doch nicht riechen! Sei doch nicht immer gleich so angefressen!", sagte er in Richtung Berion.  
  
Dieser funkelte nur böse zurück.  
  
"Gib mir so was!", redete Alkhuan weiter und deutete dabei auf das Getränk, das Canò gerade genüsslich fertig schlürfte.  
  
"Ja, mir auch noch einen!", rief dieser.  
  
Auch der Elb der Alkhuan bei der Suche geholfen hatte, holte sich was zu trinken und begann dann mit seinen Freunden zu plaudern.  
  
Wütend sah Berion ihnen dabei zu. Dann wandte er sich abrupt von seinen Kollegen ab und ging mit zwei Drinks zu den Mädchen zurück, die sich immer noch aufgeregt über dieses seltene Ereignis, dass Berion mit ihnen sprach, unterhielten.  
  
"Hier, eure Drinks Ladies!", sagte er galant und stellte die Gläser vor den beiden auf die Bar.  
  
"Jetzt erzählt mal. Wie gefällts euch hier?"  
  
"Gut, sehr gut! Der Saal ist einfach wunderbar geschmückt und es sind sooo viele gutaussehende Elben hier und alle sind gut drauf und der Palast ist soo prunkvoll und Prinz Legolas ist soo süß!", quatschte Alassë munter drauflos.  
  
Von der anfänglichen Befangenheit war absolut nichts mehr zu spüren.  
  
Berion blickte die kleine Elbe amüsiert an. Sie redete also immer noch so gern und viel wie früher. Genau das, war ihnen zum Verhängnis geworden.  
  
Alassë hatte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig gequasselt und wollte, dass er immer Zeit für sie hätte. Doch ab und zu brauchte er eben mal ein bisschen Ruhe von ihr, obwohl sie wirklich sehr nett war.  
  
Aber er hatte es schon nach sehr kurzer Zeit einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und ließ sich immer weniger bei ihr blicken. Er wollte ihre Beziehung aber auch nicht beenden, warum wusste er nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich war er zu feige gewesen.  
  
Doch das hatte zu seinem Glück dann Alassë übernommen. Sie hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie nichts mit einem Typen anfangen konnte, der ihr überhaupt nicht zuhören würde.  
  
Nachher hatten sie sich kaum noch gesehen und waren sich dadurch ziemlich entfremdet.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Alassë auf zu reden. Berion starrte sie schon seit einiger Zeit total komisch an.  
  
"Was ist denn?", wollte sie vorsichtig wissen. Sie fühlte sich total unwohl.  
  
"Was? Wie? Ach, Entschuldigung! Ich war gerade total in Gedanken! Was hast du gesagt?", stammelte Berion verwirrt.  
  
"Was das wohl für Gedanken gewesen sind, dass du jetzt so durcheinander bist?", fragte Laineth mit anzüglichem Grinsen. Sie wunderte sich selber über sich, dass ihr so was eingefallen war. Jungs aufzuziehen war sonst nicht unbedingt ihre Stärke. Aber diesmal schien es funktioniert zu haben.  
  
"Ich habe mir gerade ausgemalt, wie herrlich es wäre jetzt an einem einsamen Örtchen mit zwei so hübschen und sexy Ladies wie euch zu sein. Natürlich alle nur noch leicht bekleidet, das versteht sich ja von selber!", grinste er breit zurück.  
  
Alle drei sahen sich gut gelaunt an. Alassë war unglaublich erleichtert darüber, dass sich dieser abartige Blick so einfach hatte erklären lassen.  
  
"Ja, ja, das ist wieder mal typisch Jungs!", machte Laineth weiter.  
  
"Ach komm! Du willst mir doch wohl nicht erzählen, dass Mädchen nie so was denken, oder?"  
  
"Nein! Wir sind alle total keusch! Wir denken nicht an so was, geschweige denn, dass wir so was machen würden, was denkst du denn!", widersprach Lai bestimmt.  
  
"Ja, ja! Wer's glaubt wird seelig! Ihr seid ja sooo unschuldig!", war Berions Antwort.  
  
"Aber sicher!", stieg auch Alassë in das Geplänkel ein.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Taurol hatte Mereniel in der Zwischenzeit unauffällig zu einer versteckten Nische geleitet. Es war genau die Nische, aus der Berion getreten war, als die Mädchen den Palast zum ersten Mal betreten hatten.  
  
"Du bist soooo süß!", umschwärmte der Elb die Kleine.  
  
Mereniel konnte wie immer nur kichern, was Taurol aber nicht davon abhielt sich zu ihr hinunter zu beugen. Er hatte sich von Legolas nicht den Abend verderben lassen, da würde ihn so etwas wie Dauergekichere doch nicht von seinem Vorhaben abhalten.  
  
Zärtlich nahm er Mereniels Kinn in seine Hand und drehte ihr Gesicht langsam zu ihm.  
  
Dann sah er ihr lange und eindringlich in ihre dunkelbraunen Augen.  
  
A/N: na, wie war's?? würde mich sehr über reviews freuen (mal ganz was neues *g*) 


	9. Im Park

A/N: na, schon gespannt, wie's weitergeht? da gibt's nur eine lösung!! lesen!!  
  
Legolas war noch immer ganz verwirrt.  
  
Unbeeindruckt von der Schönheit des königlichen Gartens, der sein absoluter Lieblingsort im Palast war, eilte er zum Springbrunnen, der in der Mitte der Anlage war.  
  
Dort ließ er sich seufzend auf eine Bank fallen, die von den unglaublichsten Blumen wunderschön eingerahmt wurde. Die Blüten verströmten einen betörenden Duft, doch der Prinz schien nichts um ihn herum wahrzunehmen.  
  
Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein seltsames Leuchten und er war tief in Gedanken versunken. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er immer noch diese absolut unglaublichen, braunen Augen.  
  
Wieder seufzte er tief auf. Was war nur mit ihm geschehen?  
  
Er war daran gewöhnt, dass viele hübsche Elbinnen im Palast aus und ein gingen.  
  
Sein Vater trommelte regelmäßig alle Elben, die Töchter im heiratsfähigen Alter hatten, zusammen und lud sie zu großen Festen in seinem Haus ein. Dort wurden sie dem Prinzen vorgestellt und durften zum Ärger aller anderen auch noch jede einen Tanz mit dem begehrten Jüngling absolvieren.  
  
Legolas selber ließ das ganze Theater ziemlich kalt. Er wusste, dass sich sein Vater schon sehnlichst einige Enkelkinder wünschte doch er wollte nicht die erstbeste Elbin heiraten, die gerade vor ihm stand.  
  
Außerdem fühlte er sich noch viiiiiiiiel zu jung dafür! Schließlich war er gerade erst volljährig geworden!  
  
Doch wenn er an diese Elbin dachte, schien ihm eine Verbindung gar nicht mehr so abwegig.  
  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie dasselbe fühlte wie er. Oder dass sie zumindest neugierig geworden war. Er wollte nicht umsonst hier im Park warten uns sich unbegründete Hoffnungen machen.  
  
Wenn er doch nur mit jemandem über das eben Geschehene reden könnte!  
  
Alkhuan war der ideale Gesprächspartner in solchen Gelegenheiten. Doch der würde sicher gerade an irgendeiner Bar stehen und es sich gut gehen lassen. Warum auch nicht. Er hatte es sich verdient!  
  
Nachdem Legolas mit seinen Gedanken soweit gekommen war, entwischte ihm wieder ein tiefer Seufzer.  
  
Wenn sie nur kommen würde!!! Er hatte sich noch nie so gefühlt! Noch nie! Als er diesem zauberhaften Geschöpf in die Augen geblickt hatte, waren plötzlich tausende und abertausende von Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch herumgeflattert und er hatte ganz weiche Knie bekommen.  
  
Solche Verliebtheitssymptome kannte er sonst nur aus den Erzählungen von Canò und Alkhuan, die das beide auch schon erlebt hatten.  
  
Taurol behauptete das zwar auch ständig, aber ihm glaubte irgendwie niemand, was eigentlich ganz erklärlich war, da er jeden zweiten Tag von einer anderen Elbin schwärmte.  
  
Atanvarno hatte einmal gesagt, wenn Taurol wirklich jedes Mal weiche Knie bekommen würde, wenn er ein hübsches Mädchen zu Gesicht bekam, dann müsste er schon längst mit Gummiknien durch die Gegend eiern.  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken huschte ein leichtes Grinsen über Legolas' Gesicht.  
  
Doch sofort wurde er wieder nervös und blickte flehend in Richtung Torbogen, durch den er vor wenigen Minuten hereingekommen war.  
  
Hoffentlich hatte sie seine Nachricht verstanden. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht zuuu leise geflüstert. Hoffentlich war sie von niemandem aufgehalten worden. Hoffentlich fand sie den Weg. Hoffentlich - .  
  
Zum wiederholten Mal seufzte der Prinz. Jetzt waren schon einige Minuten vergangen und sie war noch immer nicht hier.  
  
Vielleicht wollte sie auch gar nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Es sollte ja auch Elben geben, die nichts von Prinzen hielten.  
  
Enttäuscht und traurig ließ Legolas den Kopf sinken. Es war sein Geburtstag. Er wurde heute volljährig und es sollte ein wunderbares Fest sein, doch anstatt mit all den Gästen zu feiern, saß das Geburtstagskind in der Dämmerung auf einer Bank im Park des Königspalasts und versuchte seine Enttäuschung und seinen Schmerz unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.  
  
Doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen.  
  
Eine einsame Träne rollte über die Wange des Prinzen. So etwas war ihm wirklich noch nie passiert.  
  
Er war noch nie so plötzlich verliebt gewesen!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
"Nicht! Wenn uns jemand sieht!", flüsterte Mereniel.  
  
Taurol verzog gequält das Gesicht. Das konnte und durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!  
  
Die kleine, hübsche Elbe die vor ihm saß, hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, ihn, kurz bevor er ihre Lippen berührte, mit so unwichtigen Dingen wie gesehen werden zu unterbrechen.  
  
"Das ist doch egal!", versuchte er die Situation noch zu retten und beugte sich wieder über die Kleine.  
  
"Nein, ich will aber nicht, dass man mich sieht! Und schon gar nicht sollen mich Laineth oder Alassë hier sehen! Ich hasse es in der Öffentlichkeit geküsst zu werden!", widersprach diese bestimmt.  
  
"Was für eine Öffentlichkeit? Was meinst du, warum ich dich in diese Nische gebracht habe? Außerdem sind die doch alle mit sich selber beschäftigt. Und Berion hat gesagt, es wären sowieso schon alle besoffen! Also, wo ist das Problem?", antwortete der Elb leicht trotzig.  
  
"WAS? Berion ist auch da? Nein, das geht auf keinen Fall! Der darf mich auf keinen Fall hier sehen!", quietschte Mereniel erschrocken auf.  
  
"Wieso denn? Was hat Berion denn mit uns zu tun? Und woher kennst du den überhaupt?", wollte Taurol jetzt genervt wissen.  
  
"Berion ist der Ex-freund von Alassë! Und ich hab schon öfters mit ihm getanzt!", lautete die Erklärung.  
  
"Ist doch toll für deine Freundin. Aber warum ist das ein Problem für dich mit mir hier zu sein, wenn du mit Berion nur getanzt hast? Oder habt ihr noch andere Sachen gemacht?", wurde Taurol noch ärgerlicher.  
  
Er wollte diese Elbe einfach nur küssen und zwar ausgiebig. Und dann fing sie an sich wegen Lächerlichkeiten so zu zieren!  
  
"Nein, wir haben nichts anderes gemacht, wir haben nur getanzt! Aber ich will dich jetzt nicht hier küssen!", war Mereniel fest entschlossen.  
  
"Na gut! Weißt du was, dann lassen wir das einfach, OK?", gab Taurol schließlich auf.  
  
"Nee, das habe ich jetzt auch nicht gemeint, aber wir könnten das ganze doch einfach verschieben, nicht?", versuchte Mereniel den Elben zu besänftigen.  
  
Er sah schließlich wirklich gut aus, das musste man ihm schon lassen.  
  
"Na ja, wenn du meinst", antwortete Taurol nicht wirklich begeistert.  
  
Entweder bekam er jetzt einen Kuss oder gar nicht. Zweite Chancen gab es bei ihm keine. Aber das würde sie schon noch erkennen müssen.  
  
"Komm, lass uns wieder zu den anderen gehen!", forderte er seine Begleiterin auf.  
  
Diese fand den Vorschlag ausgezeichnet und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in den hell erleuchteten Gang, wo sie sich wieder zu ihren Kollegen und Freundinnen gesellten.  
  
A/N: hehe, doch nichts mit knutschen *ganzfiesvormichhinkicher* aber das wird sich auch noch ändern *g* und jetzt ratet mal, worüber ich mich gaaaanz wahnsinnig freuen würde!! 


	10. Im Palast

A/N: und weiter geht's! ob legolas noch lange einsam warten muss? ob taurol vielleicht doch noch zu seinem kuss kommt? wer weiß *g*  
  
Vorsichtig blickte sich Vanye um.  
  
Es war schon ziemlich dunkel, doch unter diesen vielen Bäumen war es schon richtig finster.  
  
Zögernd machte die Elbe einige Schritte in den Park hinein.  
  
Sie hasste es im Dunkeln irgendwo hingehen zu müssen, wo sie sich überhaupt nicht auskannte. Aber das war der Elbenprinz wert! Hoffte sie zumindest.  
  
Wie alle Elben Düsterwalds liebte sie Bäume, aber bei Nacht waren sie einfach unheimlich. Ab und zu erschrak sie sogar vor den Bäumen in denen ihr Flett gebaut war.  
  
Auch in dieser Nacht spielte ihr ihre ausgeprägte Phantasie einige Streiche. Die Pflanzen bekamen plötzlich Fratzen und schienen mit knochigen Fingern nach ihr zu greifen.  
  
Vanye kam sich vor, wie in einem Alptraum ihrer Kindheit. Sie versuchte sich selber zu beruhigen, indem sie sich einredete, dass das nur Träume gewesen waren und dass diese Bäume überhaupt keinen Grund hätten ihre etwas zu tun.  
  
Doch als sich ihr Kleid in einem dornigen Busch verfing und sich nicht mehr lösen ließ, war es mit der Beherrschung der kleinen Elbe vorbei.  
  
Panisch begann sie am Stoff ihres Kleides zu reißen, um endlich von diesem unheimlichen Ort wegzukommen.  
  
"Lass los, du widerlicher alter Busch! Ich hab dir gar nichts getan! Lass mich in Ruhe!", schrie sie und trat mit den Füßen gegen die Wurzeln des Bösewichts.  
  
Doch auch diese Attacke half nichts. Vanyes Zorn verrauchte langsam aber sicher wieder und die Angst kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück.  
  
Die Verirrte begann zu zittern und kalter Schweiß trat auf ihre Stirn. Was sollte sie jetzt nur machen?  
  
Sie stand einsam inmitten eines riesigen Parks und kam nicht weiter. Nicht einmal ihre Freundinnen wussten, wo sie war. Außerdem würden die sie noch lange nicht vermissen, da sie als Partyelbe bekannt war und nie als erste nach Hause ging.  
  
So ein Mist! Was konnte sie tun?  
  
Vanye überlegte lange. Sie ging alle Möglichkeiten im Kopf durch.  
  
Endlich, nach langer Zeit und mit viel Überwindung begann sie zu rufen und bald darauf zu schreien: "Hilfe! Ich stecke hier fest!! Kann mich jemand hören? Bitte helft mir!! Hiiiiiiiiiiillllllllfffffffeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"  
  
Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Außer ein paar einsamen Vogelstimmen, die nach dieser plötzlich wieder eintretenden Stille noch schauriger klangen als zuvor, war nichts zu hören. Nur die Blätter rauschten sanft im Wind.  
  
Vanye seufzte schwer. Ob sie heute wohl noch irgendwann hier rauskommen würde? Sie hatte absolut nicht die geringste Lust dazu, hier zu übernachten.  
  
Wieder versuchte sie sich von den verhakten Ranken des Busches zu befreien, doch sie verwickelte sich immer mehr darin. Die ganze Situation erinnerte sie wirklich an einen Alptraum.  
  
Entmutigt gab sie auf. Alleine würde sie sich nie aus diesem Astgewirr befreien können.  
  
Doch plötzlich hörte sie ein Rascheln im Laub. Es klang anders als der Wind in den Blättern. Als ob jemand auf sie zukommen würde!  
  
Aber - war es ein Elb oder ein Tier?  
  
Vanye hielt vor Schreck den Atem an und rührte sich nicht mehr.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
"Na, ihr Turteltauben? Schön dass man euch auch wieder mal sieht!", wurden Mereniel und Taurol von ihren grinsenden Kollegen begrüßt.  
  
"Was heißt hier Turteltauben?", wollte die kleine Dunkelhaarige wissen.  
  
"Ihr werdet schon ein gemütliches Plätzchen gefunden haben, an dem ihr euch unterhalten und sonst noch ein paar Dinge tun konntet, oder nicht? Oder warum wart ihr sonst so lange verschwunden?", kam die nächste Stichelei von Atanvarno.  
  
"So ist das also! Taurol war gelangweilt von der Suche nach seinem Freund und hat sich lieber wieder den Mädchen zugewandt! Wie hätte es auch anders sein können!", spöttelte auch Alkhuan, doch er blinzelte seinem Freund dabei beruhigend zu.  
  
Er war nicht mehr böse auf ihn. Er konnte es verstehen, dass ein so hübsches Mädchen weitaus interessanter war, als Legolas zu suchen.  
  
Er wäre ab und zu auch gerne mal so sorglos, doch sein Pflichtbewusstsein war zu stärk ausgeprägt für solche Sachen.  
  
"Also mein Freund, genehmige dir auch noch einen Erfrischungstrunk und dann wollen wir die anstrengende, doch hoffentlich bald erfolgreiche Suche nach unserem gemeinsamen Freund mit neuem Schwung und Elan fortsetzen. Ist dir das recht?"  
  
Alkhuan sprach betont gestochen, da er wusste, dass Taurol das nicht ausstehen konnte und er es liebte seinen Kumpel zu ärgern.  
  
Natürlich begann Mereniel wieder zu kichern. Langsam aber sicher ging sie Taurol damit auf die Nerven!  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Alassë und Laineth hatten verblüfft zugesehen, wie ihre Freundin einfach am Arm dieses Elben an ihnen vorbeimarschiert war.  
  
Sie hatte ihnen zwar noch zugerufen, sie sollten mitkommen, doch die beiden waren zu perplex um sich zu rühren.  
  
Das konnte es doch wirklich nicht geben.  
  
Zuerst verliebte sich Vanye Hals über Kopf in den Prinzen ihres Reiches und dann ging Mereniel am Arm eines der besten Freunde von ebendiesem durch den Palast.  
  
Sie hatten zwar gewusst, dass dieser Abend aufregend und spannend werden würde und dass das eine oder andere unglaubliche Ereignis passieren könnte, doch das war schon ein bisschen viel.  
  
Endlich hatte sich Alassë von diesem weiteren Schock erholt. Sie stupste ihre Freundin an und sagte: "Komm Lai, lass und zu denen rüber gehen! Das ist sicher interessanter, als hier zu stehen und Löcher in die Luft zu starren!"  
  
Laineth grinste ihrer Freundin daraufhin nur zu, packte sie am Arm und ging mit ihr zu dem Elbengrüppchen hinüber.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
"Ah, da kommen noch mehr Grazien! Was für ein Fest! Was für eine Augenweide! Bei Ilúvatar, der Tag ist gesegnet!", begrüßte Cano sie mit einem Wortschwall.  
  
Atanvarno sah seinen Kumpel wieder einmal mit Besorgnis an. Er wusste, dass sein Freund ein bisschen verrückt war, aber bis jetzt hatte er es noch nie so offen zur Schau gestellt. Darüber konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln, was er auch ausgiebig tat.  
  
"Was?", kam sofort die Frage von Cano.  
  
"Nichts!", wurde er von Atanvarno sofort beschwichtigt, wobei dieser scheinheilig in Richtung Decke sah.  
  
Die Mädchen standen unterdessen mit breitem Grinsen zwischen den Jungs und genossen es, dem Geplänkel zuzuhören. Atanvarnos Blick war wirklich zuuu köstlich gewesen.  
  
"So, nun erzählt mal! Wie heißt ihr denn? Woher kommt ihr? Gefällt euch das Fest? Nur nicht so schüchtern! Raus mit der Sprache!", konnte sich Cano wieder nicht beherrschen.  
  
Die Mädchen stellten sich kurz vor und fragten nun ihrerseits die Jungs (ich glaube nicht, das ich die Männer nennen kann *g*) wer genau sie waren.  
  
Alkhuan, Atanvarno und Taurol hatten sich schnell vorgestellt. Doch Cano holte wieder einmal zu einer längeren Rede aus:  
  
"Also, mein Name ist Cano und ich bin ebenfalls, wie meine Kollegen hier, ein Freund unseres Prinzen Legolas und ich bin, wie die anderen auch, auf der Suche nach ihm. Anscheinend hat er sich ne kleine Elbin geschnappt und ist mit ihr an ein stilles Örtchen gedüst, wo er sie jetzt mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit gerade vernascht. Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, was für eine er sich diesmal ausgesucht hat! Die letzte war ja nicht gerade eine Augenweide! Die ist sicher abgrundtief hässl - !"  
  
"Cano halt deine Klappe! Du redest nur Müll! Wisst ihr was, ich werde einfach die Vorstellung von diesem Volltrottel hier übernehmen! Also, das ist Cano, wie ihr schon gehört habt, und er ist einfach nur verrückt. Versucht niemals ihn zu verstehen und vor allem, nehmt ihn niemals ernst! Das ist der beste Rat, den ich euch zu diesem Thema geben kann!", unterbrach Alkhuan den Dauerplapperer und Atanvarno hielt Cano den Mund zu.  
  
Doch das ließ sich der Ruhiggestellte natürlich nicht so ohne weiteres gefallen und er biss seinem Aufpasser kräftig in den Finger.  
  
"Au, zum mmhhh nochmal! Jetzt spinnt er total! Er hat mich gebissen! Sieh dir das an! Ich blute!", jaulte Atanvarno und rannte im Kreis herum.  
  
Plötzlich stoppte er und hielt Taurol seinen gepeinigten Finger hin. Oder besser gesagt, er steckte ihn ihm beinahe in die Nase.  
  
"Ist schon OK, oh großer Schmerzgepeinigter, ich sehe deine Wunde und bemitleide dich! Aber könntest du jetzt bitte deinen Finger aus meinem Gesicht nehmen? Danke!", wehrte der Wieder-Besser-Gelaunte die Attacke des überhaupt nicht Blutenden ab.  
  
Die drei Mädchen zerkrümelten sich beinahe vor lauter Lachen. Diese Elben waren heute wirklich in Hochform. So gut waren sie schon lange nicht mehr unterhalten worden.  
  
Bei dieser Ablenkung vergaßen sie sogar, dass sie eigentlich besorgt wegen Vanye sein sollten. Das konnte warten. Schließlich hatten sie genauso das Recht auf einen schönen Abend und so wie es im Moment aussah, würde er wirklich schön und vor allem lustig werden.  
  
Dass sich Vanye im Moment nicht wirklich amüsierte, konnten sie ja nicht wissen.  
  
A/N: ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!! wie immer würde es mir sehr gefallen, wenn ich ein paar reviews von euch bekommen würde!! am besten wäre natürlich von allem meinen geliebten lesern!! 


	11. Wiedersehen

A/N: hallo! ich habe dieses kapitel ein kleines bisschen umgeschrieben, da einige stellen nicht so passen waren (danke an heitzi *g*) ich hoffe, die neue fassung gefällt euch auch!! viel spaß!  
  
Danke übrigens an alle, die mich bis jetzt so toll unterstützt haben!!! *euchalleganzfestknuddl*  
  
°Nur die Ruhe Vanye, nur die Ruhe! Du hast schon Schlimmeres überstanden! Wahrscheinlich ist es nur ein kleines, süßes Kätzchen, das gerade auf Mäusefang ist! Bitte, bitte lass es nur eine Katze sein!°, dachte Vanye und zitterte beim Gedanken daran, was es außer einer Katze noch alles sein könnte.  
  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie in die Dunkelheit und versuchte zu erkennen, was diese Geräusche verursachte.  
  
Was die ganze Sache erheblich erschwerte, war, dass es keine lauten Geräusche, wie Ästeknacken oder ähnliches waren, sondern nur eine andere Art des Blätterraschelns.  
  
Als ob jemand an den Büschen entlang streifen würde.  
  
Langsam war es Vanye egal, wer oder was da aus dem Gestrüpp auftauchen würde, die Hauptsache war, es ließe sich bald blicken. Diesen Nervenkitzel würde sie nicht mehr lange aushalten.  
  
Da! Da vorne bewegte sich was! Was war das?  
  
Es war eine große, schmale Gestalt. Ein Elb?  
  
Doch Vanye hatte zu viel Angst um sich irgendwie bemerkbar zu machen. Außerdem war die Gestalt stehen geblieben und schien sie nun zu beobachten.  
  
Wieder lief es der kleinen Elbe kalt den Rücken hinunter. Normalerweise würde ein Elb sofort zu Hilfe eilen und sie nicht beobachten.  
  
Wer oder was war das?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Nachdem Legolas eine Weile auf der Bank gesessen hatte und die ein oder andere Träne seine Wangen entlang gelaufen und von dort auf seine Hände gefallen war, beschloss er, dem Trauerspiel ein Ende zu bereiten und wieder in den Palast zurück zu kehren.  
  
Seine Freunde würden ihn schon von der Enttäuschung und dem Schmerz ablenken.  
  
Mit einem letzten tiefen Seufzer richtete er sich auf und ging langsam in Richtung Ausgangstor.  
  
Während er gewartet hatte, war es schon ziemlich finster geworden. Doch Legolas liebte die Dunkelheit im Park und das leise Rascheln der Blätter hätte ihn beinahe dazu gebracht wieder umzukehren und sich wieder auf die Bank zu setzen.  
  
Dem Blätterrascheln zuzuhören war für ihn die beste Möglichkeit wieder Energie zu tanken. Er konnte stundenlang unter den Bäumen sitzen, seinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen und sich einfach entspannen.  
  
Doch in seiner momentanen Situation war ausgelassene Partystimmung sicher besser, auch wenn er absolut nicht das kleinste bisschen Lust darauf hatte.  
  
Er war schon fast beim Torbogen angelangt, als er plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch hörte.  
  
Was war das gewesen? Es hatte sich irgendwie nach einer menschlichen Stimme angehört!  
  
Legolas blieb stehen.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten Stille beschloss er weiterzugehen, da er zum Schluss gekommen war, dass er nur die Stimme einer der wartenden Elbinnen gehört hatte, die immer noch vor dem Palast standen.  
  
Doch plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er das gar nicht bis hierher hören konnte, egal wie laut Einlass gefordert wurde.  
  
Verdutzt dachte er nach, wer hier im Park sein könnte. Und vor allem wer hier schrie.  
  
Seine Freunde waren es sicher nicht. Wenn sie ihn gesucht hätten, wären sie zu allererst zur Bank beim Brunnen gekommen, da man ihn dort fast immer fand. Außerdem kannten sie sich hier aus und hätten den Weg zurück gefunden.  
  
Aber wer war es dann?  
  
Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen! Vanye!  
  
Sie war doch gekommen und hatte sich im Gewirr der Wege verlaufen!  
  
Legolas wurde von einer Welle von Gefühlen überschwemmt.  
  
Sie war doch gekommen! Sie fühlte dasselbe für ihn, wie er für sie! Sie hatte sich nicht aufhalten lassen!  
  
Doch jetzt musste er sie zuerst finden!  
  
Er versuchte sich zu erinnern aus welcher Richtung der Schrei gekommen war.  
  
Dann begann er mit schnellen Schritten wieder in den Park hineinzulaufen.  
  
Der Schrei hatte irgendwie verängstigt geklungen! Oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Schließlich hatte er das Geräusch ja nur aus weiter Entfernung gehört. Auf jeden Fall musste er sie so schnell wie möglich finden!  
  
Plötzlich stoppte der Prinz aus vollem Lauf. Er blieb wie gelähmt stehen und starrte geradeaus.  
  
Da war sie! Das wunderschönste Wesen dieser Erde!  
  
Legolas stand von Blättern verdeckt hinter einigen Büschen, doch sein Blickfeld war frei und er hatte ungetrübten Sicht auf die Gefangene, obwohl er gar nicht zu bemerken schien, in was für einer misslichen Lage Vanye sich befand.  
  
Nachdem er das Mädchen einige Zeit beobachtet hatte, hob er langsam seine Arme und streckte sie in ihre Richtung.  
  
Er wollte sie berühren, den Duft ihrer Haare riechen, sie an sich drücken, sie küssen, sie niemals wieder loslassen, - .  
  
Sehnsüchtig seufzte er.  
  
So stand er eine Weile da, während sich Vanye immer noch vergeblich mit den Ranken des Busches abmühte.  
  
Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen. Was tat er hier überhaupt? Warum versteckte er sich hier hinter diesem Strauch anstatt der Elbe zu helfen und sie aus dem Park hinauszubringen? Hatte er etwa Angst davor ihr wieder entgegenzutreten?  
  
Nein, so ging das nicht! Er war schließlich ein Elb und Elben fürchten sich nicht. Meistens zumindest. Und schon gar nicht vor so lächerlichen Aufgaben wie einer hübschen Elbe den richtigen Weg zu zeigen!  
  
Entschlossen straffte Legolas seine Schultern und begann mit doch leicht unsicherem Gang auf Vanye zuzugehen. Dabei war er aber nicht so vorsichtig wie sonst und so ging das ganze nicht ohne Geräusche ab.  
  
Beim ersten lauten Knacken war Vanyes Kopf erschrocken in seine Richtung geschnellt. Diese unheimliche Gestalt, die sie entdeckt hatte, begann sich plötzlich auf sie zu zu bewegen! Was wollte sie?  
  
Sie wusste immer noch nicht, ob es ein Freund oder ein Feind war. Doch da es immer besser war sich auf einen Feind vorzubereiten und sich nachher über einen Freund zu freuen, versuchte sie so schnell wie möglich wegzukommen, was ihr aber in diesem Moment genauso wenig gelang, wie in den Minuten davor.  
  
Das Mädchen wurde panisch und begann noch heftiger an ihrem Kleid zu ziehen und zu zerren. Doch das machte der nun schon seit einiger Zeit traktierte Stoff nicht mehr mit.  
  
Mit einem lauten RATSCH riss er an mehreren Stellen und Vanye, die sich mit ihrem ganzen Körpergewicht dagegen gelehnt hatte, fiel rücklings auf den Boden.  
  
Doch sie hatte keine Zeit um Schmerzen zu verspüren. So schnell sie konnte, rappelte sie sich wieder auf und wollte davon laufen.  
  
Doch sie stolperte über eine große Baumwurzel und lag schon wieder auf dem Waldboden. Ängstlich sah sie sich um und musste zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen, dass die Gestalt nun schon fast bei ihr war.  
  
Die Elbe wollte ein weiteres Mal davon stürzen, doch plötzlich hielt sie inne. Dieses Gesicht kannte sie doch! Auch die Kleidung kam ihr unglaublich bekannt vor!  
  
Trotzdem blieb sie misstrauisch. Dieser Elb sah zwar aus wie Prinz Legolas, aber bevor sie sich dessen nicht hundertprozentig sicher war, würde sie sich auf einen Kampf einstellen und wenn sie ihn mit Händen und Füßen anstatt mit Schwertern und Messern ausfechten werden müsste!  
  
A/N: ob es wirklich zu einem kampf kommt? wer weiß? *g* ich würde mich auf jeden fall über reviews freuen, da bei mir in dem zusammenhang zur zeit ein bisschen wenig los ist *meineleserganzschönbitt* 


	12. Vanye

A/N: hallo! ich weiß, es ist schon wieder ein weilchen her, aber ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch noch erinnern um was es in der geschichte geht? *g* in dem kapitel geht es jedenfalls großteils um das verhältnis zwischen laineth und vanye und der andere teil handelt von jungelben in hochform *g* aber lest selber!  
  
In verschiedene, anregende Unterhaltungen vertieft begannen sich die Partygäste zu später (oder besser gesagt früher) Stunde auf den Heimweg zu machen.  
  
Laineth hatte sich bei Alassë eingehängt und schlenderte mit ihr und Mereniel in Richtung Heim -Talan. Sie war rundum zufrieden und glücklich.  
  
Der Abend war wirklich viiiiel besser geworden, als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte neue Leute kennen gelernt, die sie nicht belächelt oder ignoriert hatten und hatte sich deshalb gut amüsiert.  
  
Auch Alassë und Mereniel unterhielten sich noch immer über das letzte Gesprächsthema, das sie mit den Jungs besprochen hatten (es war darum gegangen, ob sie beim ersten Zusammentreffen eine/n Elbe oder Elben küssen würden oder nicht, wobei Taurol ein leicht säuerliches Gesicht gemacht hatte). Schließlich waren sie alle junge, lebenslustige Elben und auch wenn in der Öffentlichkeit meist nicht über solche Themen diskutiert wurde, waren sie doch sehr reizvoll.  
  
Das einzige, was Laineth ein bisschen störte, war, dass Vanye verschwunden und bis jetzt nicht mehr aufgetaucht war.  
  
Es war schon seltsam, dass sie sich nicht wenigstens einmal kurz blicken lassen hatte. Wenigstens mit dem gewöhnlichen überheblichen Grinser, den sie immer auflegte, wenn sie wieder einmal neue männliche Bekanntschaften geschlossen hatte.  
  
Aber wahrscheinlich war sie zu sehr mit Prinz Legolas beschäftigt, als dass sie Zeit gehabt hätte an ihre Freundinnen zu denken. Na ja.  
  
Laineth seufzte. Sollte sie doch auch ihren Spaß haben! Die Kollegen des Prinzen waren ja auch nicht übel gewesen! Bei diesen Gedanken musste die kleine Elbe lächeln.  
  
"An wen denkst du denn gerade?", fragte Alassë und stupste ihre Freundin an. Dabei hatte sie ein sehr anzügliches Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
"An niemand bestimmten! Ich kann mich noch nicht so ganz entscheiden!", grinste Laineth zurück. Laineth war erstaunt über sich selber. Sie hatte es geschafft mit fremden Elben zu reden ohne dabei vor Scheu im Boden zu versinken! Sie hatte sich sogar sehr gut amüsiert! Auch die Jung schienen einen angenehmen Abend verbracht zu haben. Auf jeden Fall hatten sie gescherzt und gelacht und sich über die unmöglichsten Dinge unterhalten.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Flashback  
  
"So meine Damen, was kann ich euch noch zu trinken bringen?", fragte Alkhuan galant.  
  
"Was heißt hier deine Damen? Es ist doch wohl vollkommen klar, dass drei so hübsche, intelligente und einfach umwerfend liebreizende Elbinnen mir gehören und keinem Anderen! Schließlich bin ich hier der bestaussehendste, durchtrainierteste und einfach anbetungswürdigste Elb!"  
  
"Ja klar, Cano! Darum hast du ja auch alle Spiegel in deinem Talan abgehängt und kneifst deine Augen zu, wenn du über einen Fluss gehst, nur damit du dich nicht sehen musst!!", erwiderte Alkhuan.  
  
"Das hat einen ganz anderen Grund! Ich bin einfach geblendet von meiner Schönheit!", verkündete der Einschleimelb und verdrehte schwärmerisch die Augen.  
  
"Geblendet bist du auf jeden Fall! Du wirst von deiner wirklich außerordentlichen Einbildungskraft immer wieder in die Irre geführt! Versuchs doch einfach mal mit einer Portion Selbsteinschätzung oder Ehrlichkeit! Lässt sich auch in der Hausapotheke jedes gut ausgestatteten Talans finden!", gab auch Atanvarno seinen Senf dazu.  
  
"Genau, Cano, hör auf deine Freunde! Wir wollen ja nur das Beste für dich!", mischte sich auch Taurol in die Unterhaltung ein.  
  
"Ja, klar! Das musst gerade du sagen! Dir würde eine Portion ehrliche Selbsteinschätzung auch nicht schaden!", brach Cano in schallendes Gelächter aus, sodass sich alle Umstehenden (sofern sie noch standen) zu ihnen umdrehten.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was heute los ist! Alle sind gemein zu mir! Ich hab euch doch gar nichts getan! Heute ist einfach nicht mein Tag! Ich glaube, ich gehe mich hinlegen!", brummte der Elb wieder beleidigt und drehte sich um, um davonzumarschieren.  
  
"He, Taurol! Komm schon, das war doch alles nicht so ernst gemeint! Was ist denn heute los mit dir? Du bist schon den ganzen Abend so schweigsam! So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht!", holte Alkhuan seinen Kumpel zurück und legte ihm freundschaftlich seinen Arm um die Schultern.  
  
"Ach ich weiß auch nicht. Heute ist eben kein guter Tag um eine Party zu feiern, vor allem wenn sich das Geburtstagskind aus dem Staub gemacht hat!", antwortete Taurol seufzend.  
  
"Ach komm, ich spendier dir was, dann geht's dir gleich wieder besser!", versuchte auch Cano seinen Freund wieder aufzubauen.  
  
Die Mädchen hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit zur Toilette verabschiedet, zu dritt wohlgemerkt, was die Jungs nur mit einem Kopfschütteln zur Kenntnis nahmen und sich dann alle von Cano einladen ließen.  
  
"Bei den Valar! Diese Jungs da draußen sind doch einfach umwerfend nicht?", begann Mereniel kaum dass sie außer Hörweite waren. "Hmm, nicht übel!", grinste Laineth zustimmend und auch Alassë schien der gleichen Meinung zu sein.  
  
"Wo nur Vanye bleibt? So interessant kann es draußen doch gar nicht sein? Die weiß gar nicht was sie hier alles verpasst!", plapperte die Dunkelhaarige weiter.  
  
Zu Lais und Alassës Glück hatten sie gerade den Waschraum erreicht und so konnten sich die beiden ein paar Minuten in Ruhe Unterhalten, während sie darauf warteten, dass Mereniel fertig war, da sie immer mindestens zehn Minuten vor dem Spiegel stand um alles nachzukontrollieren.  
  
"Na, was hältst du von der ganzen Sache?", wollte Alassë wissen und blickte ihre Freundin neugierig an.  
  
"Ich weiß nur, dass es wieder so ist wie immer! Zuerst überredet sie mich stundenlang, dass ich doch mitkommen soll und dass es sicher ein wunderbarer Abend werden wird und dass sie mich sicher nicht im Stich lassen würde und so weiter und so fort und dann?  
  
Kaum hat sie entdeckt, dass ich mich mit jemandem unterhalte, in diesem Fall mit dir und Meri, macht sie sich wieder auf und davon, durchstreift den ganzen Saal, oder wo auch immer das Fest gerade stattfindet, muss tausende neue Leute kennen lernen und macht dann auch noch mit dem Prinzen rum! Oder liegt ihm zumindest in den Armen! In aller Öffentlichkeit!  
  
Aber das ist ja eigentlich gar nicht das Thema. Ich finde es nur total unfair von ihr, wie sie mich immer behandelt!  
  
Ich habe ihr schon öfter erklärt, wie schwierig es ist jemanden kennenzulernen oder anszusprechen, wenn man so schüchtern ist wie ich. Und ihr einziger Kommentar darauf ist immer: du probierst es ja gar nicht! Erstens muss ich es in ihrer Gegenwart schon gar nicht probieren, da sich sowieso jeder gleich auf sie konzentriert und ich merke wie die Leute reagieren und zweitens ist das für mich eben nicht so einfach wie für sie!  
  
Warum versteht sie das nicht? Warum kann sie nicht einfach einsehen, dass ich nicht so bin wie sie? Ich will auch nicht, dass sie mir irgendwelche Leute vorstellt oder was weiß ich, ich will nur, dass sie einsieht, dass ich es eben schwerer habe als sie und mich mit ihren wirklich dämlichen Kommentaren verschont! Die tun nämlich echt weh.  
  
Und es ist natürlich sehr hilfreich, wenn man in einer Gruppe junger Elben sitzt und Vanye lautstark verkündet, sie sollen mir nur richtig viel einschenken, ich wäre schließlich noch nie richtig betrunken gewesen!  
  
Erstens geht das dieses Leute gar nichts an, zweitens ist es aber leider eben bei den Jungelben IN viel Alkohol zu konsumieren und somit war diese Aussage eine öffentlich Bloßstellung, drittens muss ich dann gar nicht mehr versuchen mit irgendeinem in Kontakt zu kommen, da wieder alle Vanye sooo toll finden und mich so langweilig, viertens ist das absolut, überhaupt nicht freundschaftlich und fünftens: wer sagt, dass ich überhaupt einmal total betrunken sein will?  
  
Sie dir nur mal all die betrunkenen Elben hier an. OK, es ist ein großes Fest und ich verstehe, dass man da ausgelassen ist und Alkohol trinkt, das haben wir ja auch gemacht, aber meine Gehirnzellen sind mir einfach zu wertvoll, als dass ich sie alle zu Tode saufen müsste! So, jetzt geht's mir besser!", war Laineths sehr ausführliche Antwort.  
  
"Oh ja, da kann ich dir nur zustimmen! Du als beste Freundin hast es natürlich noch schwerer, aber mich hat sie auch schon des Öfteren blöd angeredet. Sie liebt ihre Sticheleien und sie merkt gar nicht, dass die wirklich wehtun können!", stimmte Alassë ihrer Freundin aus vollstem Herzen zu.  
  
"Außerdem hat sie immer recht und weiß immer alles besser! Sie ist die Weisheit in Person! Wahrscheinlich hält sie sich selber für die verschollene Tochter von Meister Elrond aus Bruchtal oder so was!", machte Laineth mit sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme weiter.  
  
Sie mochte Vanye wirklich gerne, aber ab und zu wurde es einfach zu viel. Sie sahen sich ja fast jeden Tag und meistens schluckte Lai die kleinen oder auch großen Spitzen in Vanyes Sprüchen einfach, da es erfahrungsgemäß überhaupt keinen Sinn machte, sie darauf anzusprechen.  
  
Aber ab und zu musste es einfach heraus. Sie war so froh, dass sie Alassë kennen gelernt hatte. Diese kleine Elbe entwickelte sich langsam aber sicher zu einer der wichtigsten, wenn nicht DER wichtigsten Freundin von ihr! Sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr, was sie ohne sie anfangen sollte.  
  
"Na komm, lassen wir uns von Vanye nicht den Abend verderben! Die ist schließlich alt genug um auf sich selber aufzupassen!", versuchte Alassë die in Gedanken Versunkene wieder aufzumuntern und legte ihr, wie vorher Alkhuan Taurol, den Arm um die Schultern.  
  
Dann gingen sie mit Mereniel, die gerade vom Waschraum zurückgekommen war, wieder zurück zu "ihren"Jungs.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
A/N: so, im nächsten kapitel gibt's dann wieder ein bisschen mehr aktion, versprochen! aber ihr wisst ja, wie ihr euch bis dahin die zeit vertreiben könntet! *aufreviewbuttonschiel* 


	13. Das Problem

A/N: Nach mehr oder weniger langer Pause bin ich wieder da und beglücke euch mit einem weitern Kapitel dieser Geschichte! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!! Viel Spaß!  
  
Am nächsten Tag stand Vanye schon früh am Morgen vor Laineth's Tür.  
  
Verschlafen und mürrisch krabbelte die Elbe aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell an und tappte hinunter.  
  
"Mensch, mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht! Der Morgen ist wunderschön!", wurde Lai von einer putzmuntern Vanye begrüßt.  
  
"Der Tag ist noch viel zu jung! Ich bin müde! Du weißt, dass ich ein Morgenmuffel bin!", murrte die Verschlafene zurück.  
  
"Dann versuch's hald mal mit kaltem Wasser!", war Vanyes einziger Kommentar.  
  
"Ha ha, wirklich witzig!", murmelte Laineth und verzog sarkastisch lächelnd das Gesicht. "Wo warst du eigentlich gestern die ganze Zeit? Du hast dich ja den ganzen Abend nicht blicken lassen!"  
  
"Tja, ich hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als mir den ganzen Abend Mereniels Gekicher und Alassës peinliche Sprüche anzuhören und deine noch peinlicheren Schüchternheitsattacken anzusehen!", erwiderte Vanye hoheitsvoll.  
  
"Ach, bist du heute wieder charmant!", gab Lai genervt zurück. Sie hasste Vanyes selbstgerechte Kommentare. Sie war ja soooo langweilig! Außerdem musste die wunderbarste aller wunderbaren Elben immer in offenen Wunden stochern!  
  
Sie selber war ja wohl die Person, der ihre Schüchternheit am Meisten auf die Nerven ging.  
  
"Wenn du nur gekommen bist, um mir zu sagen wie peinlich ich mich doch immer aufführe, dann kannst du genauso gut gleich wieder gehen! Ich habe nämlich nicht die geringste Lust mir das alles anzuhören! Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung von was du redest!", fuhr Lai ihre Freundin an.  
  
"Nein, wollte ich eigentlich nicht, aber es hat gerade so schön gepasst! Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur erzählen, was mir gestern Abend alles passiert ist! Und - ich habe ein Problem!", antwortete Vanye erst grinsend und dann plötzlich sehr ernst.  
  
"Wie heißt er?", seufzte Lai und ließ sich auf ein großes Polster plumpsen.  
  
"Wieso, wie heißt er?", wollte ihre Freundin entrüstet wissen.  
  
"Weil sich deine Probleme fast ausschließlich um Männer drehen! Und da du gestern mit dem Prinzen an ein geheimes Örtchen abgehauen bist, kann es ja fast nur das sein!", seufzte Lai, die inzwischen begonnen hatte zu frühstücken.  
  
"Woher weißt du denn das schon wieder?", wunderte sich Vanye.  
  
"Elbe, ich bin nicht blöd! Zuerst liegst du inmitten des versammelten Volkes in den Armen des allseits angehimmelten und verehrten Prinzen Legolas und dann machst du dich gleich wieder davon, ohne dich vielleicht dafür zu bedanken, dass wir dich vor dem Zerquetschtwerden gerettet haben. Und ganz zufällig eilst du vor dem Palast in die gleiche Richtung, die der vor dir eilende Prinz Legolas auch eingeschlagen hatte. Was könntest du also gemacht haben?", fragte Laineth mit großen Augen und scheinheiligem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass ich in die selbe Richtung wie der Prinz gerannt bin?", wollte Vanye hochnäsig wissen.  
  
"Du bist nicht die Einzige, die Elben der Wache kennt! Und die standen schließlich vor dem Tor und haben alles gesehen!", gab Lai ungerührt zurück.  
  
Jetzt, da sie endlich wieder was im Magen hatte, konnte Vanyes Gehabe sie nicht mehr so schnell zur Weißglut treiben. Essen, vor allem Süßes, war für sie immer sehr beruhigend.  
  
"Na, du hast diesen Wachen auf jeden Fall nicht gekannt!", kam die nächste Beleidigung der Gekränkten.  
  
Sie hatte ihrer Freundin in den schillerndsten Farben von ihrem nächtlichen Liebesabenteuer erzählen wollen und dann machte die ihr auf absolut nüchterne Weise klar, dass sie sowieso schon alles wüsste! Das konnte sie sich nicht gefallen lassen!  
  
"Nein, aber Meri kennt ihn", antwortete Lai gelassen und streckte sich genüsslich. "Also, wo ist das Problem?", tat sie so, als ob sie Vanyes Enttäuschung und Ärger nicht bemerkt hätte.  
  
Sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin es nicht aushalten würde ihr nichts zu erzählen, da sie sonst niemanden hatte, den sie so vollquatschen konnte. Ihre andern Freundinnen hatten ihre eigenen Probleme und interessierten sich nicht wirklich für die von Vanye. Sie redeten lieber von sich selber, als anderen zuzuhören, wovon Vanye sich nicht wirklich unterschied.  
  
Wie erwartet begann die Beleidigte, nach kurzem Kampf mit sich selber, doch von ihrem Abend zu erzählen:  
  
"Also, das war so. Da waren doch so viele Elben im Saal, die alle den Prinzen sehen wollten. Und als ich mich da mal dazugequetscht hatte, konnte ich nicht mehr weg! Und da waren zwei Blödelben, die sich eingebildet hatten, sie müssen sich auf mir aufstützen. Gegen die musste ich mich natürlich wehren. Dabei hab' ich aber leider nicht bemerkt, dass vor mir immer weniger Elben standen und drum bin ich dann auch plötzlich nach vorne gekippt. Und da hat mich Galadriel-sei-dank Prinz Legolas aufgefangen. Sonst wäre ich auf dem Boden gelandet, kannst du dir vorstellen, wie peinlich das gewesen wäre?  
  
Auf jeden Fall hat er mir dann was ins Ohr geflüstert: ich solle in den Schlosspark kommen! Zuerst hab ich gar nicht begriffen um was es überhaupt geht. Aber als ihr mich dann auf den Gang gezogen hattet, danke übrigens, habe ich plötzlich realisiert, was der mir da gesagt hatte. Und dann bin ich ihm eben nachgegangen. Und dann, habe ich mich in dem blöden Park verirrt! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie wütend ich war! Da lernt man endlich einen wahren Traummann kennen und dann sitzt man in so einem blöden Gebüsch fest! Auf jeden Fall hat mich Prinz Legolas dann gefunden und dann sind wir zu so einer Parkbank gegangen und haben gequatscht und so - !"  
  
Nach dieser äußerst detaillierten Erklärung musste die Elbe zuerst einmal tief Luft holen.  
  
"Jaja, gequatscht und so. Ich kann mir schon denken was ihr da gemacht habt! Aber wo ist jetzt das Problem?", fragte Laineth mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
"Also, das Problem ist, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, was ein Prinz an mir finden könnte und außerdem haben wir ja am Anfang Berion getroffen und der ist auch nicht übel! Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!"  
  
"Und ich soll das jetzt wissen? Obwohl ich mit so was absolut überhaupt keine Erfahrung habe? ", wollte Laineth ihrer Freundin schon zum wiederholten Male klarmachen, wie unsinnig das eigentlich war.  
  
Obwohl - sie hatte eine ziemlich gut ausgebildete Fantasie und ihre Elbenkenntnis war auch nicht so schlecht.  
  
Doch der Hauptgrund, warum sie mittlerweile schon ziemlich genervt von Vanyes ständigen "Problemen" war, war, dass Vanye sowieso immer etwas anders tat, als sie ihr vorgeschlagen hatte. Ihr Verdacht war, dass Vanye nur jemanden brauchte, dem sie erzählen konnte, wie beliebt und umschwärmt sie war. Sie wollte beneidet und sprachlos angestarrt werden.  
  
Anfangs hatte Laineth Vanye wirklich als Vorbild gesehen. Sie wollte auch so kontaktfreudig wie ihre Freundin sein. Sie konnte ohne größere Probleme mit wildfremden Elben zu reden beginnen, während sie selber daneben stand und ihren Mund nicht aufbrachte. Und da Vanye ein ziemlich umfassendes Allgemeinwissen hatte und das auch ausreichend zeigte, hielt man sie außerdem noch für sehr intelligent.  
  
Laineth erschien dagegen immer wie ein verschrecktes, kleines, dummes Wesen, das es nicht würdig war unterhalten zu werden.  
  
Auch Lai selber war immer sehr beeindruckt von Vanyes Wissen gewesen, doch mit der Zeit hatte sie entdeckt, dass viel Wissen nicht unbedingt hohe Intelligenz bedeutete. Auch Vanye trat ab und zu in Fettnäpfchen, die aber geflissentlich übersehen wurden.  
  
Sie war auch seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr das anbetungswürdige Wesen für Lai, das sie einmal gewesen war. Die Elbe hatte sich verändert und erkannte, dass Vanye nicht immer so stark und selbstsicher war, wie sie immer schien. In Wirklichkeit hatte das Mädchen teilweise ziemlich große Komplexe.  
  
Einer davon war der, dass sie niemals an das Gelingen einer Beziehung glaubte. Lai musste ihr dann tagelang dieselben Argumente aufzählen, warum sie und der in Frage kommende zusammen passen könnten und warum er sich für sie interessieren könnte.  
  
So war es auch an diesem Morgen wieder.  
  
"Also die Entscheidung wirst du wohl selber treffen müssen!", sprach Laineth weiter und blinzelte in die Sonne. Langsam wurde sie wach und bekam richtig Lust durch den Wald zu rennen und sich mit Alassë irgendwohin zu verziehen um den gestrigen Abend nochmal nach Herzenslust durchzudiskutieren.  
  
Aber noch lieber wäre sie mit ihrem Bruder und seinen Kollegen zum Sportplatz gegangen. Dort hätte sie sich beim Ballspiel richtig austoben können.  
  
Doch das war den Mädchen natürlich untersagt. Sie konnte nur ab und zu hinter ihrem Talan ein paar Stunden in der Woche diesen Bewegungsdrang ausleben. Ihr Bruder hatte sogar angefangen sie als ernstzunehmenden Gegner zu sehen, nachdem er sie zuerst ausgelacht hatte.  
  
Stattdessen saß sie hier und musste sich Vanyes Geschichten anhören, die sowieso immer fast dieselben waren. Nur der männliche Teil in den Geschichten änderte sich zuweilen.  
  
Doch Berion war schon öfters darin aufgetaucht. Ob er vielleicht diesmal das Rennen machen würde? Wer wusste das bei dieser launischen Person schon so genau?  
  
"He, Lai! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", rief Vanye plötzlich lautstark.  
  
Laineth schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf.  
  
"Was? Jaja, klar hör ich dir zu, was denkst du denn? Wo bist du nochmal stehen geblieben?"  
  
A/N: Tut mir leid, dass ich hier so einfach Schluss machen muss, aber das Kapitel wäre sonst ein bisschen zu lang geworden! Ich hoffe, ihr vergebt mir! Dafür geht's bald wieder weiter. In der Zwischenzeit sind Reviews nicht ganz unerwünscht!! *g* 


	14. Am Sportplatz

A/N: Nach wirklich laaaaanger Abwesenheit habe ich es endlich wieder einmal geschafft meine Geschichte upzudaten. Ich hoffe, ihr vergebt mir noch einmal und ich werde mich sehr bemühen, dass so lange Pausen nicht mehr vorkommen! Aber ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel trotzdem gefällt.  
  
„Jedenfalls war es ein wunderschöner Abend! Er ist wirklich unglaublich charmant und intelligent und süß! Und seine Augen! Aber eigentlich stehe ich ja eher auf dunkelhaarige Typen!", ließ sich Vanye durch die Unaufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundin nicht stören.  
  
„Aber Berion ist auch blond und blauäugig, genau wie der Prinz!", widersprach Laineth und grinste.  
  
Nachdenklich verzog die Plapperelbe das Gesicht. „Stimmt, eigentlich hast du Recht! Aber was solls!"  
  
Kurz darauf verabschiedete sie sich und Lai seufzte tief. Sie blieb noch ein paar Minuten liegen und beschloss dann, doch noch zum Sportplatz zu gehen.  
  
Wenn sie schon nicht mitspielen durfte, dann sah sie eben zu! Es war teilweise sehr amüsant die Jungs beim Ballspiel zu beobachten.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde saß Lai auf der gut besetzten Tribüne des Sportplatzes und verfolgte gespannt das lustige Treiben auf der Wiese.  
  
Die jungen Elben riefen sich keuchend Kommandos zu und versuchten einen Ball zu treffen, den sie zwischen zwei Stangen durch befördern sollten.  
  
Plötzlich brachen einige der Elben in lautes Gejubel aus und rissen die Arme in die Höhe.  
  
Auch Laineth war aufgesprungen und hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Ihr Bruder hatte gerade ausgezeichnete Vorarbeit zu einem Tor geleistet, das den gegnerischen Torwart ziemlich blöd aussehen hatte lassen.  
  
„Oooh, der Arme!", kicherte sie als sie den Elben beobachtete, wie er sich deprimiert auf den Boden sinken ließ. Langsam schlenderten seine Kollegen zu ihm hin und versuchten ihn zu tröste.  
  
Plötzlich stutzte Lai.  
  
Die Jungs da unten kamen ihr irgendwie bekannt vor! Als sie sie daraufhin genauer unter die Lupe nahm, erkannte sie überrascht, dass das da unten die Elben waren, die sie gestern beim Geburtstagsfest des Prinzen kennen gelernt hatten.  
  
Der unglückliche Pechvogel auf dem Boden musste wohl Alkhuan sein und der Elb, der sich gerade über ihn beugte, war Taurol, der seinem Freund aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte. Die anderen kamen ihr nicht bekannt vor.  
  
Doch als sie sich zu der noch immer jubelnden Mannschaft umwandte, stellte sie zu ihrem großen Erstaunen fest, dass Prinz Legolas da dabei war!  
  
Umringt von seinen Teamkollegen stand er mit erhobenen Armen auf dem Feld. Da ihm alle auf die Schultern klopften, schloss Lai daraus, dass er der Torschütze gewesen sein musste.  
  
Sie war wirklich sehr verwundert. Ihr Bruder hatte ihr zwar erzählt, dass er mit einigen Kollegen des Prinzen Fußball spielte, aber dass Legolas selber auch dabei war, hatte er verschwiegen.  
  
Warum war er ihr bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie bis jetzt immer zu sehr auf ihren Bruder und Berion, der auch dabei war, geachtet oder vielleicht war er nicht jedes Mal dabei gewesen. Und seine Kollegen hatte sie vorher ja noch nicht gekannt.  
  
Doch jetzt sah sie dieses Fußballspiel mit ganz anderen Augen. Jetzt machte es ihr noch mehr Spaß zuzusehen. Mit breitem Grinsen verfolgte sie die Ballwechsel, die sich endlich fortsetzten, weiter. Mit neuem Elan rannten die Elben unter dem Gekreische und Gejubel der Elbinnen auf der Tribüne wieder dem kleinen Ball hinterher.  
  
Verächtlich blickte Lai zu ihnen hinüber. Die hatten ja keine Ahnung von diesem Sport! Die waren nur hier um den Prinzen zu begaffen. Darum waren sie sich auch jauchzend in die Arme gefallen, als Leggi das Tor geschossen hatte. Dass Alkhuan aber am Boden zerstört war, war ihnen total egal.  
  
Da Elben von Natur aus sehr beweglich waren und eine ausgezeichnete Reaktion hatten, war es eigentlich fast unmöglich diesen Ball zwischen den Stangen hindurch zu befördern.  
  
Somit wäre ein Tor eine ziemlich selten Angelegenheit und ein wirklicher Grund zum Feiern, doch auf der andern Seite waren Elben auch gute Taktierer und hatten ein absolut genaues Ziel. Das müsste die gute Reaktion eigentlich ausgleichen, doch Alkhuan war beinahe unschlagbar.  
  
Normalerweise jedenfalls. Deshalb hatte sich Prinz Legolas sooo gefreut.  
  
Als Lai diese Gedanken endlich zu Ende gedacht hatte, erklärte sie sich selber für bescheuert und beschloss, sich einfach wieder auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren. Wenn sie das jemandem erzählt hätte, hätte man sie sicher grausam ausgelacht!  
  
Elbinnen interessierten sich nicht für Fußball und sie dachten schon erst recht nicht darüber nach!  
  
Auf jeden Fall würde sie sich heute Abend ausführlich mit ihrem Bruder unterhalten.  
  
Als das Spiel vorbei war, zogen sich die Verschwitzten ins Bad zurück und die Zuschauer gingen langsam nach Hause. Ihr Bruder Cardring hatte ihr kurz zugewunken und angedeutet, sie solle auf ihn warten.  
  
Also stellte Lai sich unter einen der großen Bäume vor dem Sportplatz und wartete.  
  
Kurz darauf hörte sie fröhliches Stimmengemurmel und drehte sich um.  
  
Oh Elb! Da war ihr Bruder und der Rest der beiden Mannschaften!  
  
Cardring war so blöd! Er hätte gleich sagen können, dass er mit der ganzen Horde antanzen würde. Das war ja toll! Jetzt würde sie sicher gleich wieder mit knallrotem Schädel vor Scham beinahe im Boden versinken.  
  
Obwohl -. Die Jungs waren gestern ja auch total nett gewesen. Vielleicht konnten sie sich ja sogar noch an sie erinnern. Mal sehen.  
  
Aber trotzdem fühle sie sich nicht wirklich wohl, als die Jungs bei ihr angekommen waren.  
  
A/N: Hoffen wir, dass die Jungs wirklich nett sind zu Laineth! Es würde mich auf jeden Fall sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir trotz der langen Pause Reviews schreiben würdet. Auch die stillen Leser dürfen sich melden!!!! 


	15. Legolas

A/N: Da ich in letzter Zeit öfters Reviews bezüglich meines „ungewöhnlichen"und „unpassenden"Schreibstil bezüglich der Elben bekommen haben, möchte ich etwas dazu sagen. Wie ihr vielleicht selber wisst, ist es viel schwieriger eine Geschichte im Stil von Tolkien zu schreiben, so dass er auch wirklich zu den Elben passt. Deshalb bevorzuge ich eine etwas andere Schreibweise (meine Elben sind teilweise schon ziemlich menschlich), da diese auch zeitlich weniger aufwändig ist und ich jetzt schon öfters Schwierigkeiten habe regelmäßig upzudaten. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt das verstehen. Wen die Ausdrücke aber wirklich zu sehr stören, möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass es hier viele Geschichten gibt, die in einem anderen Stil geschrieben sind als meine. Damit möchte ich natürlich nicht sagen, dass keine Kritik erlaubt ist und dass Leute, die mich auf unpassende Ausdrücke hinweisen meine Geschichten nicht mehr lesen sollen! Ich möchte euch nur meine Sicht der Dinge erklären und ich habe auch schon die eine oder andere Änderung in den Kapiteln gemacht! So, dass war's vorerst! Ich hoffe, ihr lest die Geschichte trotzdem weiter und reviewt fleißig! *g* Das würde mich sehr freuen!  
  
Ronny  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
„Hi Schwesterherz! Und, wie haben wir gespielt? Gut oder? Hast du meinen Pass zu Legolas gesehen? Das war doch ein Traum! Und dieses wuuuuuuunderbare Tor von Leggi! Einfach fantastisch!", sprudelte Cardring sofort drauflos.  
  
„Ach was, so toll war das auch wieder nicht!", versuchte der Prinz die Lobeshymne seines Mitspielers abzuschwächen. „Außerdem hätte ich das nie ohne deinen tollen Pass geschafft!", redete er weiter, sah dabei aber doch ziemlich stolz aus.  
  
„Ja genau Cadi, beruhige dich mal wieder!", knurrte Alkhuan und warf finstere Blicke zu Lai's kleinem Bruder hinüber.  
  
„Ja, klar habe ich alles gesehen, was denkst du denn?", beantwortete Laineth die Fragen ihres Bruders und versuchte dabei so unauffällig wie möglich jeglichen Augenkontakt mit einem der anderen Elben zu vermeiden.  
  
„Hey, das ist ja eine der liebreizenden jungen Damen von gestern Abend!", rief Cano plötzlich und sofort wandten sich alle Köpfe Lai zu.  
  
Diese lief daraufhin knallrot an, so knallrot wie Elben eben anlaufen können, und hätte sich schon wieder gerne irgendwo verkrochen.  
  
„Na, wer wird denn hier so schüchtern sein?", fragte Atanvarno aufmunternd und neckisch, woraufhin er einen mörderischen Blick seitens des Mädchens kassierte.  
  
„Aaaaah, ich sterbe!", kreischte er auch gleich und griff sich mit einer Hand ans Herz.  
  
Sofort brachen einige der Jünglinge in ganz unelbisches Gekicher aus, da Atanvarno wirklich ausgezeichnete schauspielerische Fähigkeiten hatte. Sogar Laineth konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte sie einen starken Arm um ihre Schultern.  
  
„So, jetzt komm erst einmal mit, mein Mädchen! Wir werden uns jetzt ein gemütliches Plätzchen suchen, wo wir in Ruhe weiterreden können. Ich stehe mir hier ja sowieso nur die Beine in den Bauch!", hörte sie Cano und spürte sich mit sanfter Gewalt weiter geschoben.  
  
„Ja, das würde dir so passen, Obermacho! Wir können das arme Ding doch nicht mit dir alleine lassen! Wir kommen natürlich mit!", protestierte Taurol sofort und gesellte sich ebenfalls zu Lai.  
  
„Kann sich überhaupt noch jemand von euch an meinen Namen erinnern?", fragte sie daraufhin mit leichtem Grinsen.  
  
„Aber natürlich! Warte mal – da war doch was – M-M-Mereniel!", überlegte Cano laut.  
  
„Ach quatsch! Das ist doch nicht meine kleine, süße Mereniel!", widersprach Taurol sofort.  
  
„OK, warte mal – mmh – „  
  
„Laineth!", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme von der Seite. Die anderen Elben hatten sich auch in Bewegung gesetzt und Alkhuan hatte seinen Freunden aus der Patsche geholfen.  
  
„Er spricht! Ein Wunder! Normalerweise ist Alkhuan nämlich nach so einem, sagen wir mal, nicht so guten Spiel den ganzen Tag sehr schweigsam!", erklärte Taurol der Elbin die Sache.  
  
Doch im nächsten Moment fühlte er auch schon einen Arm um seinen Hals, der irgendwie nicht sehr freundschaftlich wirkte.  
  
„Dafür wäre es besser, wenn du erstmal schweigen würdest!", zischte Alkhuan seinem Freund ins Ohr und zog diesen mit sich mit.  
  
„Aaaah! Hiiiilfe! Warum hilft mir denn niemand! Hier ist der alkhuanische Wahnsinn ausgebrochen und alle ignorieren meine Not!", regte sich Taurol lautstark auf.  
  
Während das Geschrei weiterging, murmelte Legolas zu Atanvarno:  
  
„Das musst du mir jetzt aber erklären! Wer ist denn das? Und warum führen sich hier alle plötzlich so komisch auf? Die sind ja schlimmer wie Hirsche in der Brunftzeit!"  
  
„Das ist Laineth, eines von drei sehr netten Mädchen, die wir gestern kennen gelernt haben, als wir uns von der Suche nach einem gewissen Prinzen ausruhten, der mit einem weiteren Mädchen verstecken im Park gespielt hat, das außerdem die Freundin der drei ist!", antwortete dieser in einem Atemzug.  
  
„Und außerdem ist Brunftzeit. Das färbt eben manchmal auch auf Elben ab! Was will man da machen?", fügte er grinsend hinzu.  
  
„Was? Dieses Mädchen ist eine Freundin von Vanye? Das trifft sich gut! Ich hatte nämlich bis jetzt keine Ahnung, wie ich ihr dieses kleine Geschenk geben sollte, da ich nicht einmal weiß, wo sie wohnt!"  
  
Und ohne auf Atanvarnos Rufe zu hören, eilte er Laineth und Cano nach und hatte sie auch bald eingeholt.  
  
„Hallo, ich bin Legolas und ich habe gehört, dass du gestern einige meiner Freunde kennen gelernt hast. Hoffentlich haben sie sich anständig benommen! Wir hatten ja leider noch nicht die Ehre, aber dafür habe ich eine ganz reizende Freundin von dir kennen gelernt. Könntest du ihr das vielleicht geben?", sprudelte der Prinz ganz aufgeregt drauflos und hielt Lai schließlich ein kleines Päckchen unter die Nase.  
  
Das Mädchen zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
  
„Hallo, mehr oder weniger, ja klar!", antwortete sie dann.  
  
„Wie bitte?", fragte Legolas und sah aus wie ein lebendig gewordenes Fragezeichen.  
  
Cano und Atanvarno brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Laineth den Prinzen nur unschuldig anblickte.  
  
„Hallo, ich bin Laineth, deine Freunde haben sich mehr oder weniger anständig aufgeführt und ja klar, ich kann Vanye das geben!", klärte sie den Prinzen dann auf.  
  
Laineth staunte wieder einmal über sich selber.  
  
Bis vor kurzer Zeit hätte sie einfach nur ein leises „Ja"herausgebracht wäre wieder rot geworden und hätte sich nachher wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag geärgert, da ihr auf einmal viele witzige und schlagfertige Antworten einfielen.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem jemand mit ihr sprach, hatte sie oft einfach ein Brett vor dem Kopf. Ihr fiel dann gar nichts mehr ein und sie stand wieder wie das verschüchterte kleine Mädchen da, das ja sowieso total uninteressant war.  
  
Doch anscheinend hatte der gestrige Abend gute Auswirkungen auf Lais Schlagfertigkeit gehabt. Ob das noch lange andauern würde?  
  
Natürlich hatte ihr der freundliche Empfang, den die Elben ihr bereitet hatten, sehr geholfen. Sie hatte sich sofort besser gefühlt.  
  
Als Legolas merkte, was Laineth gemeint hatte, musste auch er grinsen.  
  
„Entschuldigung, dass ich dich so mit meinem Anliegen überfallen habe, aber das ist wirklich sehr wichtig für mich! Deine Freundin ist nämlich wirklich etwas sehr besonderes!", entschuldigte er sich dann.  
  
„Ich weiß! Der Überfall war schon in Ordnung! Ich hab's verkraftet!", lächelte Laineth.  
  
Plötzlich entdeckte sie schräg hinter dem Prinzen Berion, dessen Gesicht plötzlich wie eingefroren wirkte.  
  
Offensichtlich hatte er bis jetzt noch nichts von dem nächtlichen Treffen von Legolas und Vanye gehört. Der Arme. Anscheinend lag ihm wirklich etwas an der Elbin.  
  
Oh, das würde noch Probleme geben! Laineth war davon überzeugt, dass diese Dreiecksgeschichte noch einiges aufwirbeln würde und sie stellte sich in Gedanken schon auf endlose Gespräche mit Vanye ein, in denen immer dieselben Fragen und Überlegungen vorkommen würden.  
  
Doch zuerst würde sie einmal sehen, was dieser Abend noch bringen würde. Denn die ganze Gruppe war vor einem sehr geräumig aussehenden Talan angekommen und begann sich darin häuslich einzurichten.  
  
A/N: So, ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen! Ich würde mich über jeden Kommentar freuen! 


	16. Das Buffet

A/N: Hallo! Zuerst einmal möchte ich mich für eure Reviews und die aufmunternden Worte bedanken. Dafür gibt's auch ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!  
  
Als Laineth den Talan betrat, blieb sie gleich wieder verblüfft stehen und verursachte dadurch einen kleinen Stau.  
  
„He, was ist, hast du noch nie ein Buffet gesehen?", fragte Atanvarno wieder neckisch und schaffte das Verkehrshindernis aus dem Weg, in dem er das Mädchen einfach vor sich her in den Raum schob.  
  
„Klar habe ich schon mal ein Buffet gesehen, aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass Krieger wie ihr so viel zu Essen brauchen. Ich habe immer gedacht, Kämpfer müssen sich auf Notzeiten vorbereiten und keine königlichen Buffets abräumen! Oder seid ihr etwa gar keine Krieger?", wollte Laineth unschuldig zu dem Elben aufblickend wissen.  
  
„Was? Wir keine Krieger? Wo denkst du hin! Wir sind die besten Krieger dieses Elbenreiches! Na ja, fast!", entrüstete sich Atanvarno auch gleich und spielte den Beleidigten. „Außerdem brauchen wir viel gute Nahrung um unsere perfekten Körper in Form zu halten!", erklärte er weiter und wandte sich mit überheblicher Miene den Leckereien zu.  
  
„Du sprichst mir aus dem Herzen mein Freund!", mischte sich auch Cano in die Unterhaltung ein. „Eine ausgewogene Mahlzeit ist das Geheimrezept eines jeden Kriegers. Aber davon habt ihr Frauen ja keine Ahnung!", stichelte der Elb und machte sich daran eine der eben erwähnten „ausgewogenen Mahlzeiten" zusammenzustellen.  
  
„Aber natürlich oh Elb! Wie konnte ich das vergessen, dass Frauen bezüglich der richtigen Essenszubereitung völlig im Dunkeln tappen. Ihr Männer bekocht euch ja am liebsten selber, damit auch ja niemand hinter eure persönlichen Aufputschmittelchen kommt!", gab Lai zurück und senkte gespielt demütig ihren Blick.  
  
„Was für Aufputschmittelchen? Wir brauchen keine Aufputschmittelchen! Uns kann man gar nicht mehr aufputschen! Unsere Körper sind schon so gestählt, das kann man nicht mehr steigern. Oder denkst du wir erledigen die ganzen Orcs damit, dass wir ihnen Witze erzählen und die sich totlachen? Nein, nein, ich weiß nicht, was dir deine Amme erzählt hat, aber so läuft das nicht!", wurde sich gleich von Cano belehrt.  
  
„So, jetzt ist aber Schluss mit dem Unsinn! Komm her Laineth und iss was, damit du auch so groß und stark wirst wie wir! Na ja, vielleicht nicht ganz so stark, das wäre dann doch ein bisschen übertrieben!", lud Atanvarno das Mädchen ein an dem Festmahl teilzunehmen. „Außerdem bekommen wir nicht jedes Mal so ein Buffet vorgesetzt. Ich nehme jetzt einfach stark an, dass das mit der Anwesenheit unseres Prinzen zu tun hat, obwohl ich Legolas natürlich nicht unterstellen will, dass er kein Krieger ist, wie du des vielen Essens nach richtig geschlossen hast! Krieger sollten wirklich nicht so viel essen wie wir jetzt, aber Eru sei Dank, haben wir im Moment keine Probleme mit Orcs oder andern Kreaturen. Also, lass es dir schmecken!"  
  
Dazu musste der Elb das Mädchen nicht zweimal auffordern. Sie liebte gutes Essen und das was sie da vor sich auf dem Tisch sah, war wirklich ausgezeichnet.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten hatten sich alle Elben bedient und saßen oder standen in kleinen Grüppchen verteilt im Raum. Lai setzte sich zu ihrem Bruder und hörten ihm und seinen Freunden zu, wie sie noch mal einzelne Spielzüge durchgingen. Laineth hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Elben sooo ehrgeizig waren.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit musste die Elbin auf die Toilette und ließ sich erklären, wo sie hin musste. Als sie wieder zurückkam, hatten sich die Gespräche geändert. Das neue Thema war allem Anschein nach „Traumfrauen".  
  
„Oh, nein! Bitte nicht!", stöhnte Lai innerlich und ging zu ihrem Platz zurück. Die Elben schienen sie nicht bemerkt zu haben oder sie ließen sich einfach nicht durch die Anwesenheit einer Frau stören. Genüsslich unterhielten sie sich über die verschiedensten Vorzüge von der einen oder anderen Elbin und diskutierten, auf welche äußerlichen Merkmale sie zuerst achteten, wenn sie eine Elbin zum ersten Mal trafen.  
  
Belustig hörte Laineth zu und amüsierte sich köstlich, als viele Klischees in den Beschreibungen auftauchten. Nur wenige der Jungs erklärten, sie würden zuerst das Gesicht oder wenigstens Teile davon, wie die Augen oder Lippen begutachten, bevor sie zum Rest übergingen.  
  
Lai hatte gar nicht bewusst, dass Elben ebenso gerne über das andere Geschlecht quatschten und Erlebnisse erzählen, wie die Elbinnen. Nach außen hin taten sie doch immer so, als ob sie das gar nicht nötig hätten, da sie sowieso immer alles im Griff hatten. Doch anscheinend holten sich auch Krieger Tipps und Ratschläge bei Freunden, wenn es darum ging ein weibliches Wesen zu erobern.  
  
„Wieso grinst du denn die ganze Zeit so blöd?", wollte Cardring schließlich wissen. „Ich finde es eben lustig euch zuzuhören. Das klingt ja gar nicht anders als bei uns Mädchen!", antwortete Lai immer noch Grinsend.  
  
„Was, du willst doch nicht allen ernstes behaupten, dass wir uns anhören wie Elbenmädchen, oder?", wollte auch Taurol wissen. „Doch, ganz genau das will ich behaupten!", erwiderte Laineth nun mit todernster Miene.  
  
„Was? Wir sind doch keine Klatschweiber! Was soll denn das? Das sind wichtige, wissenschaftliche Gespräche und du besitzt die Frechheit und behauptest, dass wir uns wie kleine Mädchen aufführen! Das gibt's doch nicht!", entrüstete sich Taurol weiter.  
  
„Wer sagt, dass wir nicht auch wissenschaftliche Gespräche führen? Und außerdem, wie kommst du darauf, dass kleine Mädchen über solche Themen reden? Die interessiert so was doch noch gar nicht!", verteidigte sich die Elbin und grinste nun wieder spitzbübisch.  
  
„Ach, geh nochmal zum Buffet und iss! Dann kannst du nicht reden und in dieser Situation bist du mir am allerliebsten!", war Taurol's Antwort darauf.  
  
„Na, dir fällt wohl kein blöder Spruch mehr ein, oder wie sehe ich das? Oder hast du Angst, dass Laineth vom Fleisch fällt?", wollte Alkhuan, der nun wieder besserer Stimmung war, wissen und lächelte dem Mädchen verschwörerisch zu, was seinem Kollegen natürlich nicht entgangen war.  
  
„Aha, du willst dich also bei dem kleinen Fräulein einschleimen, oder was sollte dieses blöde Gezwinker da gerade bedeuten? So läuft das aber nicht, mein Freund! Nicht mit mir!", kommentierte Taurol die Szene, reckte seine Nase schnippisch in die Luft, drehte sich mit Schwung um und ging zu einer Gruppe Elben, die sich anscheinend wieder auf das Thema Elbinnen konzentrierten.  
  
„Ja ja, wenn man solche Freunde hat, braucht man keine Feinde mehr", seufzte Alkhuan. Dann drehte er sich zu dem Mädchen um, das immer noch grinsend neben ihm stand. Höflich bot er ihr denn Arm an und die beiden schlenderten plaudernd zurück zum Buffet um sich die besten Reste heraus zu picken und sie in einer gemütlichen Ecke genüsslich zu verspeisen.  
  
A/N: Was noch so alles an dem Abend passiert ist, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel. Danke für's Lesen bis hierhin. 


	17. Früh am Morgen

A/N: so, endlich geht's weiter! Danke an alle meine Leser, die trotz meiner Unpünktlichkeit in Sachen updates doch noch ab und zu reviewen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Laineth saß hinter einem Baum und ließ sich von der Sonne wärmen. Es war noch früh am Morgen und der Schlaf hielt das Mädchen noch immer in seinen Armen. Müde blinzelte sie in den Tag und reckte sich. Sie war sehr zufrieden und glücklich. Die Sonne schien durch die Blätter der Bäume, die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich vor sich hin und vor ihr schimmerten die Fäden von Spinnennetzen, die sich leicht im Wind bewegten. Auch das Plätschern eines Baches war zu hören.  
  
Lai schloss die Augen wieder und dachte an den vergangenen Abend. Es war ein absolut gutes Gefühl gewesen von Elben, die sie eigentlich gar nicht kannte einfach so angenommen zu werden, wie sie war. Das war der reinste Balsam für ihre Seele gewesen. Da niemand irgendwelche Vorurteile ihr gegenüber gehabt hatte und alle freundlich gewesen waren, war es auch für Lai nicht so schwer gewesen sich zu überwinden und mit ihnen zu plaudern und zu scherzen. Vor allem Alkhuan hatte sich viel mit ihr beschäftigt und ihr alles Mögliche aus dem Königspalast oder von kleinen Kämpfen an den Grenzen erzählt.Lai liebte es, jemandem einfach zu zu hören, vorausgesetzt er sprach über interessante oder witzige Dinge. Und da irgendwie alle Elben, die in dem Talan versammelt gewesen waren, gerne redeten, war das kein Problem gewesen.  
  
Als Lai an das „Gespräch"mit Prinz Legolas zurückdachte, huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Er war im Laufe des Abends zu ihr hergekommen und hatte ihr zuerst von dem wundervollen Abend mit Vanye erzählt und sie dann über die Elbin ausgefragt. Er wollte alles wissen: Lieblingsfarbe, -essen, -plätzchen, Interessen, Hobbies und und und. Zuerst hatte das Mädchen abgewehrt, das solle er doch selber herausfinden, das wäre doch viel spannender, doch schließlich hatte sie seufzend nachgegeben, da der anscheinend schwerverliebte Elb einfach keine Ruhe gab.Sie hatte ihm von Vanyes Liebe zur Musik, zum Wasser, zu entfernten Ländern und Völker und ihrem Bedürfnis allem auf den Grund zu gehen erzählt. Auch dass sie alles Mystische sehr faszinierte, ebenso wie sie es liebte viele neuen Elben kennen zu lernen hatte sie ihm beschrieben. Lai hatte von Vanye als eine sehr offene, kontaktfreudige und meist sehr fröhliche Persönlichkeit gesprochen. Die dunkleren Seiten hatte sie freundschaftlich verschwiegen und so war Legolas ziemlich beeindruckt und noch begeisterter gewesen, als vorher.  
  
Außerdem hatte er sie nervös gefragt, ob Vanye etwas über ihn gesagt hätte. Lai bestätigte die Hoffnungen des Prinzen in dem sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihr von ihrem wundervollen Abend erzählt hatte. Doch das war dem Prinzen noch nicht genug gewesen. Er hatte Einzelheiten wissen wollen und sie mit flehendem Blick angesehen. Lai hatte ihm versichert, dass es nur positive Dinge gewesen waren und erstickte alle weiteren Nachforschungsversuche im Keim, indem sie dem Prinzen klar machte dass sie nicht mehr verraten würde. Das wäre ein Geheimnis unter Freunden.Doch Legolas hatte unbedingt wissen wollen, ob Vanye etwas davon gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn mochte und hatte damit geflissentlich den letzten Satz von Laineth überhört. Endlich hatte Atanvarno sie von ihrem Leiden erlöst, indem er seinen Freund darauf hingewiesen hatten, dass dieses Gespräch nun endlich ein Ende nehmen müsse, da er das Mädchen sonst noch in Grund und Boden reden würde. Sie würde schon das Päckchen des Prinzen überbringen, da müsse es doch jetzt endlich reichen mit dem Ausquetschen. Widerwillig hatte der Prinz das eingesehen und hatte sich zu Taurol und Cano aufgemacht.  
  
Laineth lächelte. Atanvarno hatte sie wirklich aus größter Not gerettet. Ihr waren schon fast keine Ausreden mehr eingefallen, um den Prinzen abzuwimmeln und sie hatte wirklich keine Lust darauf gehabt den Elben noch verrückter zu machen, als er sowieso schon war. Außerdem stand ja noch immer nicht fest, ob Vanye sich jetzt für den Prinzen entscheiden oder sich doch noch einmal die Sache mit Berion überlegen würde. Dieser war den ganzen Abend ziemlich still gewesen und auch bald gegangen.  
  
Wieder reckte und streckte sich die Elbin genüsslich und gab sich dann wieder ihren Gedanken hin. Sie hatte noch eine Weile mit Atanvarno über Legolas' Verliebtsein geplaudert und dann waren sie zu den anderen zurückgegangen.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten diese damit begonnen, sich Witze zu erzählen. Manche waren wirklich witzig, doch bei einigen hatte Lai nur die Augen verdrehen können. Das war wieder typisch Mann gewesen! Vor allem frauenfeindlichen Scherzen hatte Laineth ganz unverständlicherweise nicht viel abgewinnen können.Schließlich hatte Alkhuan um Ruhe gebeten und zum Sprechen angesetzt. Doch er war sehr unhöflich von Cano unterbrochen worden, der alle darauf hinwies, dass dieser Witz seines Freundes leider nicht witzig war, da ihn nie jemand verstand. Dafür war er wieder einmal mit einem bösen Blick von Alkhuan bestraft worden, der sich aber nicht von diesem Zwischenruf hatte beeindrucken lasse. Ruhig hatte er seinen Witz erzählt und dann erwartungsvoll in die Ruhe gesehen.Wie Cano erwartet hatte, hatten sich viele verwundert angesehen. Nur Laineth hatte plötzlich zu grinsen begonnen, worauf Alkhuan in Begeisterungsstürme ausgebrochen war, da endlich jemand diesen Scherz verstanden hatte. Er hatte das Mädchen vom Kissen hochgezogen und war ihr stürmisch um den Hals gefallen. Der Rest der Gruppe hat sich wieder verwundert angeblickt. Schließlich hatte Cardring von seiner Schwester verlangt, dass sie ihm diesen blöden Scherz erklären sollte, was sie aber vergeblich versuchte.  
  
„Laineth? Lai!", wurde die schläfrige Elbin plötzlich aus ihren Träumen gerissen. „Was ist denn? Hier bin ich!", murmelte sie und blinzelte in die Sonne um das Ankommen von Alassë zu erwarten. „Ach hier bist du! Was machst du denn?", wollte sie wissen und ließ sich neben ihrer Freundin ins Gras nieder. „Nachdenken und träumen", war die Antwort. „Du denkst sicher über gestern Abend nach, stimmt's?", wollte Alassë wissen. „Woher weißt du denn schon wieder von gestern Abend?", wunderte sich Lai und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich hab deinen Bruder getroffen, als ich dich gesucht habe und der meinte, du müssest wohl irgendwo den gestrigen Abend verdauen", antwortet ihre Freundin grinsend. „Also, erzähl!", forderte sie Lai dann auf, was diese auch bereitwillig tat.  
  
A/N: So, war ja nicht viel los diesmal, aber das ändert sich bestimmt wieder.Fragt sich nur, wann ich wieder Zeit zum updaten habe. Hoffentlich bald! Aber ihr wisst ja, was ihr in der Zwischenzeit machen könntet, nicht? 


	18. Theriel

A/N: So. Für alle, die diese Geschichte noch lesen und beim Warten auf ein neues Kapitel (falls ihr das noch nicht aufgegeben habt) noch nicht alt und grau geworden sind, gibt's hier (wieder einmal) einen Entschuldigungsversuch. Also: Abgesehen von einer Schreibblockade, die jetzt hoffentlich überwunden ist, war ich zwei Wochen von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten, da ich meinen Ferialjob in einem Ferienlager absolviert habe. Und kaum war ich wieder zu Hause, musste ich entdecken, dass unser Computer nicht mehr an seinem angestammten Platz stand, sonder auf „Kur"war. Als er dann endlich wieder da war, funktionierte (erwartungsgem - wann bekommt man schon ein Gerät zurück, bei dem wirklich alles passt) das Internet nicht. Dieses Problem wurde leider auch nicht so schnell behoben, wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte. So. Das ist meine Erklärung warum ich soooo lange abwesend war. Es tut mir wirklich leid und ich fühle mich wirklich schuldig. Es würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn sich keiner mehr die Zeit nehmen würde hier weiter zu lesen, da ihr wahrscheinlich auf Grund von Erinnerungsschwierigkeiten noch mal von vorne anfangen müsstet. Aber man soll ja nie die Hoffnung aufgeben ;) So, das war's jetzt vorläufig von mir.

In hoffnungsvoller Erwartung

Ronny

* * *

„Ach, es war einfach herrlich einmal etwas ohne Vanye zu unternehmen! Weißt du, ich fühle mich einfach viel wohler und freier wenn sie nicht dabei ist. Wenn sie dabei ist, fühle ich mich immer irgendwie beobachtet und dann bring ich sowieso kein Wort mehr heraus. Ab sofort geh' ich nur noch mit dir irgendwo hin!", schloss Laineth ihre Erzählung. 

„OK, kein Problem! Ich hab auch keine große Lust, um immer in Mereniel's Schatten zu stehen! Das ist nicht gerade aufbauend oder angenehm oder so. Das kannst du mir glauben!", war Alassë sofort einverstanden. „Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen! Vor allem ihre ständigen Herabwertungen mir gegenüber halte ich nicht mehr aus! Ich hasse das! Warum muss ich immer die Blöde sein, nur damit sie besser dasteht? Das will und kann ich nicht verstehen! Ich werde schon wieder aggressiv wenn ich nur daran denke!", antwortet Lai ärgerlich. „Ach komm, lass dir diesen wunderbaren Tag nicht von dieser blöden Elbin verderben! Komm, lass uns was zu Essen holen und ein kleines Picknick am Bach machen. Weißt du, ich hab ein neues Mädchen kennen gelernt. Die ist echt nett, aber sie kennt noch nicht so viele Leute hier. Wir könnten sie doch mitnehmen, nicht?", versuchte Alassë ihre Freundin wieder zu beruhigen. „Klar können wir das! Und wenn ich was zu Essen kriege, bin ich auch gleich wieder ganz sanft!", grinste Lai, rappelte sich auf und reichte Alassë die Hand. „Los geht's! Durchwühlen wir unsere Vorräte mal auf Leckereien. Du kannst ja in der Zwischenzeit deiner neuen Bekanntschaft Bescheid sagen! Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten wieder hier, in Ordnung?", begann Laineth sofort mit der Planung des Unternehmens „Picknick". „Ja natürlich! Bin gleich wieder da!", war ihre Freundin einverstanden und machte sich auf den Weg, um ihrer neuen Bekannten bescheid zu sagen und vielleicht selber noch das eine oder andere von zu Hause mitzubringen.

Zur verabredeten Zeit trafen sich die drei Mädchen vor Laineth's Talan. Alassë stellte die beiden vor: „So, das ist Laineth, meine beste Freundin mit der man über alles reden und wunderbar Zukunftspläne schmieden kann. Und das hier ist Theriel. Sie ist erst seit einer Woche hier und wird jetzt von uns mit allerlei Leckerem verwöhnt. Sie hat sogar schon Vanye kennen gelernt!" Den letzten Kommentar sagte sie mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme und warf Lai einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Hallo Theriel! Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen! Tut mir leid, wenn das jetzt vielleicht unhöflich klingt, aber ich bin dafür, dass wir keine Zeit mehr mit quatschen vertrödeln, sondern gleich zum Bach hinuterlaufen und es uns dort gemütlich machen. Dann können wir alles genauestens besprechen, erklären, diskutieren und vor Allem essen!", begrüßte Lai die Elbin. „Alles klar, kein Problem!", antwortete diese mit breitem Grinsen. Fröhlich machten sich die drei Mädchen auf den Weg und waren nach wenigen Minuten am Ziel angekommen. Alassë breitete eine weiche Decke aus und Theriel half Laineth dabei das Obst und die Brötchen und auch alles andere auf Teller und Schalen zu verteilen und schön anzurichten. Dann fragte Lai die Elbin über alles Mögliche und Unmögliche aus, woher sie komme, wie lange sie hier bleiben würde, wo sie wohne und noch vieles mehr. Theriel erzählte breitwillig. Sie war sehr froh, dass sie schon nach ein paar Tagen in dieser fremden Umgebung nette Elbinnen kennen gelernt hatte. Alassë war wirklich total lieb und Laineth schien auch sehr nett zu sein. Vor allem witzig. Diese Grimassen brachten einen einfach zum Lachen. Prompt verzog Lai das Gesicht: „Was ist denn? Warum guckst du mich so an? Hab ich Essensreste im Gesicht oder so?"„Nee, gar nichts, aber deine Grimassen sind einfach soo lustig!", antwortete Theriel etwas kleinlaut. „Achso, das! Ja ich weiß, dass ich ab und zu ziemlich bescheuert aussehe, aber was will ich machen? Mein Gesicht macht einfach was es will, ich kann mich überhaupt nicht dagegen wehren!", erklärte Lai dieses Phänomen. Alassë grinste nur amüsiert. „Ich habe gehört, du hast sogar schon Vanye kennen gelernt, stimmt das?", fragte Laineth neugierig. „Ja, hab ich. Gestern. Scheint ganz nett zu sein!", bestätigte Theriel. „Naja, auf den ersten Blick vielleicht!", murmelte Lai vor sich hin während sich ihre Augenbrauen zu einem finsteren Blick zusammen zogen. „Was ist denn?", wollte Theriel verwundert wissen. „Ach nichts, nichts! Ich bin im Moment nur nicht so gut auf sie zu sprechen. Aber wir wollen uns diesen wunderbaren Tag doch nicht durch Problemgesprächen vermiesen lassen, oder?", wehrte Lai ab und grinste die braunhaarige Elbe neben ihr wieder fröhlich an.

Munter begannen Alassë und Laineth daraufhin, ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft alle Vor- und Nachteile der verschiedensten männlichen Wesen in dieser Gegend genauestens zu erklären. Doch wenige Minuten später hörten sie jemanden näher kommen und Sekunden später konnten sie eine Stimme rufen hören: „He, Lai! Alassë! Wo seid ihr?"„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!", seufzte Alassë und Lai überlegte angestrengt, ob sie auf Vanyes Rufen antworten sollte, oder nicht. „Hier sind wir!", rief sie dann. „Sonst ist sie nur wieder beleidigt und sauer und auf das hab ich im Moment keine große Lust!", sagte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu ihrer besten Freundin hin. „Ist schon OK!", seufzte diese, „sie hätte uns ohnehin gefunden, davon bin ich überzeugt!"„Ja, leider! Sie scheint eine natürliche Begabung dafür zu haben, immer im unpassendsten Moment aufzutauchen und sich einzumischen. Aber was will man da machen?", antwortete Laineth schulterzuckend. „Naja, dann lassen wir das Übel mal über uns ergehen. Hoffen wir, dass sie keine Zeit hat um lange zu bleiben und nur etwas „wichtiges"erzählen will", murmelte die Elbe ihrer Freundin noch schnell zu. Im nächsten Moment stand die blendend gelaunte Vanye auch schon vor ihnen. „Ach hier seid ihr! Was fällt euch ein euch hier zu verstecken? Denkt ihr, ich habe den ganzen Tag Zeit um euch zu suchen? Ich hab noch besseres zu tun!", begrüßte sie die kleine Gruppe. „Dann such uns doch einfach nicht, das wäre das einfachste. Außerdem verstecken wir uns nicht, wir haben uns nur ein schönes Plätzchen für unsere Picknick gesucht"antwortete Lai genervt, was Vanye aber nicht zu bemerken oder zu stören schien. „Oh, Picknick! Das gefällt mir! Mmmh, schmeckt das gut!", freute sich Vanye, setzte sich hin und verspeiste genüsslich ein Stück Kuchen, obwohl nur drei da waren und diese somit für die drei Picknickenden reserviert gewesen wären. Ohne zu fragen schnappte sich der ungebetene Gast auch noch zwei von Lai's Lieblingsfrüchten, von denen auch nicht viele da waren. Nachdem sie diese unter Lai's finsterem Blick genüsslich verzehrt hatte, erklärte sie erst den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit. „Also: ich habe beschlossen, in vier Tagen ein kleines Fest zu geben, zu dem ihr alle selbstverständlich eingeladen seid. Laineth wird mir mit dem Essen helfen und du, Alassë, kannst was zu trinken mitbringen. Und Theriel, es wäre echt nett, wenn du ein bisschen Partydekoration zaubern könntest. Das kannst du sicher hervorragend! Also, ich erwarte euch, mit Ausnahme von Lai, die schon früher bei mir ist, um ca. acht Uhr bei mir. So, und jetzt muss ich wieder gehen! Einen schönen Tag noch!", beendete Vanye ihre Ansprache, schnappte sich noch eine Traube und wollte wieder davon marschieren. „He, stopp, stopp, stopp! Wer hat bitteschön gesagt, dass ich dir mit dem Essen helfe? Ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal etwas von diesem Fest?", rief Laineth die Elbin wütend zurück. „Ich habe das gesagt. Komm, stell dich nicht so an! Wenn du schon zum Fest kommen willst, dann kannst du mir ruhig ein bisschen helfen", antwortete Vanye leicht entrüstet. „Woher weißt du, ob ich überhaupt kommen will?", wollte Laineth beinahe noch wütender wissen. „Du wirst dir doch wohl nicht die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, endlich auch einmal einen der Jungs abzubekommen. Dasselbe gilt auch für Alassë. Ihr endet nochmal als alte Jungfern, wenn ihr so weiter macht! Also, bis bald!", verabschiedete sich die dunkelhaarige Elbin und verschwand schnell aus der Nähe der drei.

Laineth saß mit offenem Mund da. Das war ja nicht zu fassen! So viel Frechheit und Gemeinheit in einer Person! Theriel sah ganz bestürzt drein und Alass's Miene verriet, dass sie in ihrem Inneren schon fleißig Rachepläne schmiedete. Laineth klappte ihren Mund wieder zu und presste stattdessen ihre Lippen fest aufeinander. Sie war wütend wie schon lange nicht mehr und wollte irgendetwas kaputt machen. Doch die einzige Möglichkeit um sich wieder zu beruhigen, sah sie im Moment darin, ihren eigenen Kopf gegen einen der Bäume zu schlagen. Das war ihr aber zu schmerzhaft, deshalb mussten ihre Zähne daran glauben, die nun fest aufeinander gepresst wurden. Das würde sie sich nicht gefallen lassen! Das würde Rache geben! Und so wie es aussah, dachte Alassë genauso wie sie. Sie würden sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen...

A/N: Wie gesagt. Man kann ja mal hoffen...

A/N: die Geschichte wird nicht mehr weitergeschrieben...sorry!


End file.
